Demons
by Louguia
Summary: Reprenons les personnages et mélangeons le tout à notre sauce... Départ pour New York :)
1. Once upon a time

_Bonjouuuuur, y a encore du monde par ici? _

_Héhéhé et oui, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire :) Je sais, j'ai mis du temps mais je crois que j'en avais besoin... Cependant l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire sont de retour, ce qui n'était pas tellement le cas ces derniers temps pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais maintenant ça va mieux! Je ne peux pas vous donner un temps précis de poste, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis en stage et que c'est juste la feulie!_

_Mais sachez que c'est un véritable plaisir de vous retrouver et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira :) Elle est un peu plus sombre que mes dernières histoires et mis à part les personnages de Glee, vous verrez que je ne tiens pas tellement compte de l'histoire faite par Ryan Murphy. En même temps à la vue de la dernière saison... Bref (a)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (L)_

* * *

**Once upon a time**

**\- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où te vient cette soudaine envie de manger que de la viande kasher,** râla Santana Lopez alors que sa meilleure amie parcourait les étalages du regard, une liste de courses à la main.

D'excellente humeur, Brittany Pierce leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé, et continua de remplir son chariot de nourriture. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait appris à ne pas mal prendre lorsque Santana ronchonnait, cela n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Du reste, la latine ne rajouta rien en voyant que la blonde ne polémiquait pas, se contentant de pousser ledit chariot dans les allées. C'était leur rituel de la semaine, de se retrouver pour faire les courses ensemble. Lorsqu'elles étaient en couple, elles le faisaient naturellement pour toutes les deux, mais à leur séparation elles avaient continué de garder cette habitude là. A la différence que désormais, elles le faisaient chacune pour elle.

Habituellement, elles allaient à un centre commercial situé proche du bureau de Santana. Cette dernière avait récemment obtenu son diplôme d'avocate, et faisait partie de la meilleure étude de la ville. A sa plus grande fierté. C'était d'ailleurs Brittany qui avait conseillé cette voix-là à Santana, réalisant que la latine pourrait très bien s'en sortir grâce à sa langue bien pendue. Elles avaient toutes les deux quitté Lima après le lycée pour s'installer à New York après le lycée, mais n'avaient pas suivi les mêmes études. Santana s'était lancée dans le droit, et Brittany dans la danse.

Elle aussi, elle avait bien réussi dans son domaine. Elle avait réussi à percer son trou dans le monde de la danse. Elle était désormais danseuse, chorégraphe et professeur de danse, selon ses envies et ses besoins. Et les propositions qu'on lui faisait, naturellement. Bref, les deux amies avaient toutes les deux parfaitement réussies dans ce qu'elles avaient envie. Même si la blonde devait souvent s'absenter de New York pour le bien de sa profession, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait fini par mettre un terme à sa relation avec Santana. Toutes les deux l'avaient regretté, mais elles avaient admis que c'était bien plus facile de cette manière. Et puis, l'avantage était que cette rupture n'avait jamais entamé leur complicité ou leur amitié l'une pour l'autre.

**\- Tu devrais essayer ça**, lança Brittany en fourrant un paquet de gâteaux secs dans les mains de Santana.

Cette dernière regarda le paquet avec une mine peu convaincue, avant de le laisser tomber sans plus de cérémonie dans la partie qui lui était réservée du chariot. Tous ces aliments sains ne l'empêcheraient pas d'aller se chercher un ou deux repas dans les fastfoods. Et cela, dans le dos de Brittany. Bien que cette dernière sache pertinemment les choses, elle avait surpris Santana en train de croquer avec appétit dans un cheeseburger l'autre jour.

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention?**

La voix courroucée de Santana retentit dans le dos de Brittany, et elle ne put que voir une silhouette de femme à la chevelure dorée disparaître dans le rayon suivant. Mais, à la tête que Santana faisait, Britt' n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que miss Lopez avait été bousculée. Décidant de changer de sujet, la blonde posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

**\- Comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle secrétaire au fait?** s'enquit Brittany alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la caisse. **Comment elle s'appelle déjà?**

**\- Nancy,** répondit Santana. **Ca se passe bien, elle a l'air assez douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Ca me change de mon dernier secrétaire, c'est la dernière fois que j'écoute Blaine.  
**  
Brittany sourit à la mention du dernier secrétaire de Santana, qui avait du aller se pendre dans un coin de New York pour échapper à la furie Santana. Pour la défense de la latine, il était vraiment nul et c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour faire ses lacets tous les matins en partant de chez lui. Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien en attendant que la file d'attente devant elles diminue. C'était une journée paisible dans le fond, et il n'y avait pas eu de gros esclandre au bureau de Santana, chose assez rare ces derniers temps pour être soulignée.

Ou du moins, paisible jusqu'à ce que le portique de sécurité ne retentisse. Les deux amies se retournèrent machinalement dans sa direction, pour réaliser que la personne qui venait de le déclencher n'était personne d'autre que la blonde qui avait bousculé involontairement Santana tout à l'heure. Après des années d'études et de travail, Santana comprit rapidement que cette blonde avait quelque chose à se reprocher, rien qu'en observant son visage.

**\- Bel exemple pour la jeunesse...** soupira Santana en retournant à ses courses qu'elle rangeait dans le caddie. **Quand je p... Britt?**

Mais la blonde ne se trouvait plus dans son champs de vision, et Santana du se tourner une nouvelle fois en direction de la sortie pour la retrouver. Sa meilleure amie s'était approchée de la fille et des vigiles qui l'avaient prise à partie, et était en pleine discussion avec eux. Lâchant un long soupire exaspéré, Santana poussa ce qu'il restait sur le tapis roulant en vrac dans son chariot, avant de les rejoindre.

**\- L'autre mère Thérésa**, grommela Santana avant de marcher d'un pas vif dans leur direction.  
**  
\- ... ma soeur, elle devait nous chercher voilà tout!** disait Brittany au vigile, avec son air le plus innocent possible. **Ah bah Santana tu tombes bien! Tu n'étais pas censée la surveiller?**

\- Désolée

, répondit la latine. **J'avais oublié d'acheter un truc alors j'ai du retourner sur mes pas.**

\- Ecoutez, je vais régler ce qu'elle a emporté sans faire exprès avec elle d'accord?

fit Brittany.

Elle sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche qu'elle fourra dans la main du policier, avant d'attraper la main de l'inconnue et de filer en direction de la sortie. Bien trop rapidement pour que les vigiles ne prennent le temps de réagir, tout comme Santana d'ailleurs. La latine fini néanmoins par les suivre, adressant un sourire crispé aux vigiles avant de lâcher un vague "pardon" et enfin retrouver la sortie. Elle retrouva les deux blondes un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, proche de l'endroit où elles s'étaient garées

**\- Tiens**, fit Brittany en tendant les articles à la base volés par l'autre blonde. **Et je crois que c'est mieux que tu changes d'endroit, la prochaine fois que tu feras tes courses.**

Cette dernière se saisit des paquets et boites de conserves avec un petit air méfiant, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Brittany finisse par la balancer aux autorités. Et Santana comprenait parfaitement, quand on ne connaissait pas Brittany, on était loin de se douter que ses actions étaient vraiment sincères. Les yeux inquisiteurs de Santana parcoururent son visage, qui était à la fois juvénile, mais à la fois fatigué. A son avis, cette fille ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elles. Et elle était jolie, en plus. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur verte, son visage donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé les temps sans jamais prendre une ride. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ou très légèrement, et portait un baggy avec un t-shirt sans manches blanc. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait douze ans d'études pour comprendre qu'elle n'habitait pas dans les quartiers chics de Manhattan.

**\- Merci,** finit-elle cependant par dire. **Je te revaudrai ça, mais là il faut que je file.  
**  
Elle leur adressa un vague sourire avant de tourner les talons et de détaler. Santana laissa son regard glisser sur elle une dernière fois, se surprenant à apprécier ses courbes, avant d'essuyer un regard à la fois amusé et moqueur de Brittany, qui l'avait surprise en train de reluquer l'autre blonde. La danseuse n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre commentaire afin de transmettre à Santana ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis.  
**  
\- Ca y est, tu as fini de jouer à mère Thérésa?** demanda Santana en ronchonnant à nouveau pour tenter d'effacer ce moment de gêne. **On peut rentrer?  
**  
**\- On peut rentrer**, répondit paisiblement Brittany en souriant toujours, suivant tranquillement Santana jusqu'à sa voiture pour y entreposer leurs course.

* * *

_Mais qui est donc cette blonde voleuse dans un supermarché? (a) Je sais, il manque beaucoup de précisions, mais c'est fait exprès ;) Chapitre court mais il ne s'agit que de l'introduction ;) Si j'ai le temps durant ce week-end prolongé, je vous écrirai un autre chapitre et le posterez pour lundi matin :)  
_

_J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira et que vous reviendrez avec autant d'envie que moi :)_

_Prenez soin de vous! _

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	2. What the hell am I doing here?

_Bonjour bonjour :D_

_Voilà la suite de mon histoire qui a l'air de vous avoir plu, ou du moins son début, étant donné le nombre de commentaires et de favoris que j'ai eu :) Sachez que cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, j'ai longuement hésité avant de revenir..._

_**Attention au lemon**, on commence fort (a)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**Brookey20 :** Merci :) C'est à plaisir de vous revoir par ici en tout cas :)_

_**Mikiido :** Et quelle choix de te retrouver par ici :D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce premier chapitre alors :) Et pour le prochainement je ne pouvais pas encore en mettre, ce chapitre était pas encore écrit ;) Mais je vais mettre le prochain par contre :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Héhé contente de t'avoir fait aimé ce pairing alors :P Santana qui ne râle pas, ce serait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de particulièrement grave je pense quand même (a) Merci beaucoup :)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**spannaquinntana05 :** La suite tu désirais, la suite la voilà (a) Bonne lecture :)_

_**Pettitteluciole :** Merci de laisser un commentaire avant même de lire alors (a) Contente de voir que tu as survécu à ce sevrage forcé du Quinntana (a) C'est vrai tu t'inquiétais? C'est mignon (a)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci :D J'espère que la suite te donnera envie de continuer à penser ça :) De toute manière quand on voit ce qu'est devenue la fin de la saison 4, je crois que c'est mieux (a)_

_**Truelovewaits :** Haha sérieux tu as lu cinq fois mes fictions? C'est mignon (a) J'espère que celle-là te donnera un petit goût de fraîcheur, malgré son côté un peu sombre :)_

_**Mathela :** Et bah voilà, je suis de retour :) Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :) Merci de ta review!_

_**Pitoufo :** Et bah ça tombe bien, parce que la suite est là (a) Merci de tes compliments et de ta review :)_

_**Taz94 :** Tiens t'es là toi aussi? (a) Honnêtement écrire me manquait aussi, ej vais juste devoir m'aménager un bon emploi du temps pour réussir à tout faire :) Je vais bien sinon, merci et toi? Quinn et Santana, on peut les mettre avec n'importe qui ça rend le couple particulièrement sexy (A) Et oui Santana est incapable de garder ses yeux dans ses poches qu'est-ce que tu veux (a) Gros bisous à toi aussi :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Contente de te retrouver aussi :) Et contente que tu sois toujours là (L) La belle blonde est Quinn? Comment tu as deviné? (a)_

_**Juju8 : **Haha intriguant est le mot :P Merci de ta review et de toujours venir me lire (L) Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

* * *

**What the hell am I doing here?**

Le lendemain soir, Santana quitta son bureau bien trop tard à son goût. Mais le cas dont elle s'était plainte à Brittany hier lui prenait vraiment la tête et elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait le gagner. Elle savait que cette affaire serait déterminante pour le futur de sa carrière. Soit elle gagnait et elle serait propulsée au rang des stars des avocats, soit elle perdait et elle n'aurait plus jamais de cas importants.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il était impossible de trouver un taxi après 20h le soir et puisqu'elle détestait les métros, Santana décida de rentrer chez elle à pied. Elle n'habitait pas très loin, puisque son appartement se trouvait dans le Upper East Side, un des quartiers les plus riches de New York. Être avocate avait de bons avantages. En vérité, elle n'avait que Central Park à traverser et quelques pâtés de maisons à passer pour accéder à son immeuble.

En général, les gens évitaient de passer par là, parce qu'à cette heure-là plusieurs prostituées se trouvaient sur les trottoirs, en attente d'un ou deux clients. Mais elles n'étaient pas à véritablement dit agressive ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, alors Santana se contentait de changer de trottoir, par respect mutuel. Ce fut alors également le cas aujourd'hui, et comme d'habitude elle laissa son regard glisser sur ces quelques femmes qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Santana aimait les femmes, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Elle avait eu cette histoire avec Brittany il y a quelques années, mais elle n'avait plus rien eu de sérieux depuis ce temps-là.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se figea brusquement en reconnaissant un visage parmi toutes ces filles. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais le visage de la blonde que Brittany avait secouru hier n'était pas de ceux qu'on arrivait à oublier. Elle se trouvait le dos appuyé contre le mur et faisait face à la route, un peu en retrait des autres filles qui se trouvaient avec elles. En vérité, maintenant que Santana y regardait avec plus d'attention, elle constata également que cette blonde n'était pas vraiment habillée comme la plupart des autres filles. Certes la mini-jupe était là ainsi que le haut qui n'était pas trop couvert, mais elle n'était pas maquillée comme une voiture volée et surtout, elle était séduisante. Pas vulgaire.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Santana traversa la route pour s'approcher d'elle. Cette belle blonde plissa légèrement les yeux en la voyant arriver dans sa direction, et elle sembla la reconnaître elle aussi. Cependant, son visage resta toujours aussi impassible.

**\- Salut**, fit Santana qui ne savait pas réellement quoi dire d'autre une fois qu'elle se trouva en face de cette blonde.

**\- Comme on se retrouve**, fit la blonde avec un petit sourire en coin. **Je peux t'aider ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Il te faut vraiment un dessin ?**

La blonde avait arqué un sourcil et regardait Santana comme si elle lui avait posé la question la plus stupide du monde. Ce qui était peut-être un peu le cas étant donné les circonstances. Santana eut un petit sourire amusé à cette répartie, mais n'eus pas le temps de répondre avant que quelqu'un n'interpelle son interlocutrice.

**\- Quinn ! Smith demande si tu es disponible,** lança une brune qui devait avoir passé la quarantaine.

**\- Oh merde**, grommela la blonde, Quinn donc, en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Apparemment, ce Smith n'était pas une personne que Quinn appréciait particulièrement. Et bizarrement, Santana ressentit très certainement le même besoin que Brittany hier. L'envie et le besoin de protéger cette fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et qui semblait dans la panade jusqu'au cou.

**\- Dis-lui que tu ne l'es pas**, intervint donc Santana.

Quinn rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Santana pendant de longues secondes, se demandant apparemment si Santana n'était pas tout simplement en train de se moquer d'elle. À tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui pouvait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime.

**\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir me suivre et débourser de l'argent si tu fais ça ?**

Santana haussa simplement les épaules et glissa les mains dans ses poches. Elle ne s'était sans doute jamais trouvée dans une situation aussi glauque depuis de nombreuses années, et elle fut profondément mal à l'aise lorsque Quinn répondit à la quarantenaire qu'elle venait d'accepter la latine comme cliente. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Santana de dire quoique ce soit, elle l'entraîna avec elle quelques rues plus loin, dans le plus profond des silences. La blonde s'arrêta devant un immeuble et tapota le code sur le clavier, avant de monter un étage et d'ouvrir une porte.

L'appartement était assez vétuste en soi, mais relativement bien entretenu. Le vieux parquet grinça sous leurs pieds lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, et la lampe du plafond grésilla avant de s'allumer complètement lorsque Quinn appuya sur l'interrupteur.

**\- C'est chez toi ici ?** s'enquit Santana en regardant autour d'elle.

**\- Logement de fonction**, répondit Quinn avec une ironie évidente. **Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux boire un truc avant ? **

**\- Heu… Non merci**, marmonna Santana soudainement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ Se demanda la latine alors que Quinn avait disparu dans une autre pièce après lui avoir adressé un sourire moqueur. Santana se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce et posa une main sur son visage avant de soupirer. Dans quoi s'était-elle laissée embarquer ? Si quelqu'un qui était en rapport avec le bureau d'avocat ou son affaire avait connaissance des choses, elle était définitivement dans la merde.

Quinn revint dans la pièce quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, s'asseyant aux côtés de la latine.

**\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te prévenir**, fit la blonde, **mais il y a quelques règles à respecter.** **Dont la principale est que je donne, mais que tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher. **

**\- Comment ça ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches. **

**\- Oh…** marmonna la latine qui sentit son ventre se tordre en imaginant les choses qu'allait lui faire Quinn.

Elle se sentait un peu comme un mâle en rut à cet instant précis, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas occulter le fait que Quinn était tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirante. Si elle l'avait rencontrée en boîte ou dans un bar, elle l'aurait très certainement abordée pour au moins avoir son numéro. En vérité, actuellement, Santana se sentait honteuse. Mais elle n'hésita pas à se saisir de la main que Quinn lui tendit lorsqu'elle se releva du canapé pour l'entraîner dans la chambre à coucher.

Quinn fit signe à Santana de s'allonger sur le lit, chose que la brune fit après une petite seconde d'hésitation. Elle se coucha au milieu du grand lit, le dos appuyé et soutenu grâce à des coussins, et fut rapidement rejointe par Quinn qui s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Santana frémit lorsque Quinn se pencha sur son cou pour l'embrasser sensuellement, ses mains glissant ses sur hanches pour les lui caresser du bout des doigts. Deux gestes qui rendaient Santana instantanément folle.

Elle n'émit aucune obstruction lorsque Quinn entreprit de la débarrasser de sa veste de costume, non plus lorsque ses mains déboutonnèrent habilement son pantalon. Son souffle était rapide et heurté, c'était comme si Quinn savait exactement quels gestes et quel comportement avoir pour lui faire perdre la tête. La latine ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de faire glisser ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Quinn plusieurs fois, sachant parfaitement qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Quinn lui avait bien spécifié les règles, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas résisté à l'envie de la toucher.

Les yeux de Santana se fermèrent et elle prit une grande aspiration en sentant les lèvres de Quinn glisser sur son ventre, avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de son tanga. Les mains habiles de Quinn la débarrassèrent rapidement de son sous-vêtement, avant que la blonde ne sourisse malicieusement.

**\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je dois bien t'avouer que tu es magnifique… **

**\- Santana, **répondit la latine dans un souffle.

**\- Santana**, sourit Quinn en appréciant le prénom de la brune sur sa langue. **Magnifique.**

Santana ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard quelques secondes. La couleur des yeux de Quinn était indéfinissable, mélange de vert et de brun. Et Santana pourrait jurer qu'il était également pailleté d'or. La blonde sourit malicieusement et la regarda encore quelques instants avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

_**\- Santa Maria**__,_ gémit Santana lorsque les lèvres de la blonde rencontrèrent son sexe pour la première fois.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière de plaisir, cherchant également de cette manière à pouvoir mieux respirer. Quinn savait tellement bien y faire qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser en quelques secondes, mais elle était vraiment très loin de le vouloir. Elle avait naturellement couché avec quelques filles depuis sa rupture avec Brittany, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie parcourue par de telle vague de plaisir.

**\- Wow… Quelqu'un aime ce que je lui fais**, murmura Quinn.

Même si Santana aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, elle en aurait été incapable, à moins de le faire à base de gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres à intervalles régulières. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était trempée, et Quinn venait sans doute de s'en rendre compte puisque sa langue s'était glissée entre les lèvres de son sexe. Cela eut pour conséquence un cambrement impossible à réprimer de Santana.

**\- Dios mio…** haleta Santana. **Ne t'arrête pas !**

**\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu**, répondit Quinn en jouant très lentement avec le clitoris de Santana.

Cette dernière était au supplice, même si finalement Quinn avait compris ce dont elle avait envie. Que cet instant dure le plus longtemps possible, donc. Mais bientôt cette douce torture fut insupportable à tenir et Santana avait besoin de plus, pour que cette . Là aussi, Quinn n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour comprendre que Santana avait besoin de plus.

**\- Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin Santana**, fit donc la voix de Quinn.

**\- Tes doigts,** répondit Santana dans un effort surhumain.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Quinn pour accéder au désir et au besoin de Santana, tout comme il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Santana pour atteindre le septième ciel, entre gémissements et cris. Elle sentit que ses doigts s'étaient pris dans les cheveux de Quinn que lorsqu'elle revint à elle et se détendit petit à petit.

\- **Désolée**, marmonna Santana en relâchant enfin la blonde.

**\- Je t'en prie**, sourit la blonde en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. **C'était bien ?**

**\- Mieux que ça,** répondit Santana en tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Quinn eut un petit sourire malicieux et regarda à son tour le plafond, se concentrant sur la respiration de Santana. Cette dernière semblait reprendre peu à peu son souffle, avant de se sentir parcourue de frisson. Elle quitta le lit quelques instants pour enfiler son haut et son bas de sous-vêtement, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

**\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure au fait, si on peut dire les choses comme** **ça**, fit Quinn sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

**\- Oh… Tout le plaisir est pour moi**, sourit malicieusement Santana.

Quinn rigola et la latine sentit son ventre faire une espèce de saut périlleux, qui la surprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

**\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de t'occuper de lui, tout simplement ?** s'enquit Santana pour se changer les idées.

**\- Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit. D'ailleurs maintenant il va falloir que j'y retourne, à moins que tu préfères prendre le tarif « nuit » qui fait que je reste avec toi jusqu'à 7h demain matin. **

**\- Tu travailles jusqu'à 7h ?** s'exclama Santana en écarquillant les yeux.

**\- Tu es la première qui appelle ça travailler**, pouffa la blonde. **Mais oui, sauf si la nuit a été calme. En général je finis plus tôt, puisque je ne fais pas tout, en général les gens préfèrent avoir la totale. **

**\- Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas la totale, comme tu dis ?**

Quinn fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour regarder Santana quelques secondes, avant de lui sauter dessus. Santana se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, les mains de Quinn fortement collée contre ses épaules et elle était à nouveau assise à califourchon sur elle.

**\- Tu es qui en vrai, Santana ? Tu bosses pour les flics, c'est ça ?**

**\- Quoi ?** s'exclama la latine. **Non, pourquoi ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?**

Bonne question, ne put s'empêcher de se demander la latine. Pourquoi était-elle aussi intriguée par le train de vie de Quinn finalement ? Elle ne connaissait rien de cette fille, à part qu'elle vole des steaks hachés dans les supermarchés, qu'elle sait utiliser sa langue et ses doigts mieux que personne et que la position qu'elle avait actuellement était terriblement sexy. Sans compter qu'elle avait cette espèce d'attirance étrange qui faisait que là tout de suite, Santana n'avait aucune envie à part l'embrasser fougueusement.

**\- Je ne sais pas, une déformation professionnelle j'imagine. Je suis avocate**, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air confus de Quinn.

**\- Avocate ? Voilà quelqu'un qui n'a pas de problèmes d'argent**, fit Quinn avec une petite grimace.

**\- Plus maintenant**, répondit la latine avec un air vaguement agacé.

**\- J'ai touché un point sensible ?**

**\- Mon père est arrivé avec mes grands-parents de Porto Rico et personne n'avait des masses d'argent. Il est allé à l'université grâce à une bourse et il s'est battu toute sa vie pour devenir médecin. Il a réussi d'ailleurs. Et comme lui, je suis allé à l'université grâce à une bourse et je suis devenue avocate en travaillant. Alors oui peut-être que j'ai un peu plus d'argent que toi, mais je crois que j'ai assez bossé pour le mériter. **

Quinn plissa les yeux quelques secondes, penchant sa tête sur la droite. Santana regrettait de s'être enflammée, mais après tout elle n'avait fait que laisser parler son caractère. Mademoiselle Lopez étant plutôt du genre à dire tout haut ce que les autres peuvent penser tout bas.

**\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus parlé comme ça**, fini par sourire Quinn. **Alors, tu vas t'en aller Madame l'avocate, ou tu décides de rester encore un peu avec moi ? Mais je te préviens d'ors et déjà que je ne ferai rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà fais. **

Santana réfléchit quelques secondes en observant le visage de Quinn. D'un côté elle devrait rentrer, prendre une bonne douche et se reposer pour être en forme pour demain. Mais d'un autre, l'idée que Quinn retourne dans la rue et tombe entre les mains d'un mec louche lui filait de l'urticaire. Et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, d'ailleurs. Quand elle parlerait de cette nuit à Brittany, la danseuse n'allait très certainement jamais la croire.

**\- Je vais rester, je crois. Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta douche ou comme ça ?**

**\- Bien sûr**, répondit Quinn en se relevant de sur Santana. **Je suis censée te laisser avoir accès à tout et répondre au moindre de tes caprices. Mais si tu as faim, je te conseille de te faire livrer à moins de vouloir mourir empoisonnée. Je suis une très mauvaise cuisinière. **

Santana eut un petit sourire et roula sur le côté pour observer plus longuement la blonde à ses côtés.

**\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, avant. Pourquoi tu ne laisses personne te toucher ?**

**\- Parce que si certains appelle ce que je suis « pute », je ne veux pas tomber aussi bas et parce que je n'appartiens à personne**, répondit Quinn de manière tellement crue et directe que Santana se sentit légèrement désarmée. **Je préfère m'occuper des filles, cela dit. Elles sont moins vulgaires et brusques que les hommes. Mais tu dois savoir ce que je veux dire, non ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Tu préfères les filles toi aussi. **

Une réflexion qui surprit Santana. Elle resta quelques secondes sans réellement savoir quoi dire avant de reprendre la parole. En vérité, elle ne cachait pas la nature de ses préférences aux gens qu'elle rencontrait, mais habituellement les gens étaient plus surpris que Quinn. Qui n'était pas surprise du tout d'ailleurs, si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle avait deviné les choses directement. Peut-être parce que Santana n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui dire de l'emmener ici ? Sûrement, en fait.

**\- C'est vrai. **

Quinn eut un petit sourire auquel Santana répondit, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour aller prendre une bonne douche chaude. La latine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir été balancée dans un monde parallèle. Elle avait quitté son travail il n'y a que quelques heures, pourtant elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été en contact avec le monde des vivants depuis des siècles. L'eau chaude ne l'aida pas à y voir plus clair, mais au moins elle lui permit de se détendre complètement.

Santana sorti de la salle de bain enroulée dans un peignoir que lui avais proposé Quinn, et retrouva la blonde assise à la fenêtre de son salon, une cigarette à la main. Et, même si Santana détestait la fumette, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la blonde sexy à en mourir. Elle rêvait de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser à perdre haleine et de lui faire l'amour aussi bien qu'elle le lui avait fait tout à l'heure. De lui arracher ses vêtements et de…

**\- Santana ? Je ne t'avais pas entendue. La douche a été bonne ?**

La voix de Quinn ramena la latine sur terre, et elle dut secouer fortement la tête de gauche à droite pour effacer les images d'elle et Quinn faisant férocement l'amour contre le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle.

**\- La douche a été très bien**, grommela Santana.

Quinn sembla amusée par le changement d'humeur de la latine mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans son cendrier et de refermer la fenêtre. Prenant la direction d'un tiroir, elle l'ouvrit et sorti une feuille de papier sur lequel était inscrit plusieurs numéros de téléphone.

**\- Tiens, il y a les numéros des livreurs du coin. Pizza, chinois, japonais, italien, français, indien… **

**\- Merci**, fit Santana en regardant la liste. **Tu veux manger quoi toi ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Santana vit que Quinn était franchement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à une telle question et regardait la latine en fronçant les yeux, prévoyant apparemment que Santana se mette à rigoler ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

**\- Bah oui. Tu ne manges pas avec moi ?**

**\- Heu… Non, normalement pas. **

**\- On fera différemment cette fois. Tu aimes les sushis ?**

**\- Mmh mmh.**

Santana eut un petit sourire satisfait et se saisit du téléphone pour composer le numéro qui se trouvait sous ses yeux avant de passer commande. Elle ne réalisa pas que Quinn ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde durant tout cet appel, encore choquée de la tournure des événements de la soirée.

**\- Quoi ?** demanda Santana en croisant enfin le regard de Quinn après avoir raccroché.

**\- Rien**, sourit Quinn. **Tu m'as tout l'air d'être une femme à part, c'est tout. **

**\- On me l'a souvent dit, mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'était d'une façon positive,** fit pensivement Santana.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret de bar, en face de Santana.

**\- Tu sais que tu es la première à avoir voulu prendre le tarif nuit ?** fit brusquement Quinn.

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Ouais. Comme je te l'ai dis, en général les choses ne sont pas très longues avec moi. Mais assez parlé de ça, ma vie craint de toute manière. Parle-moi de chez toi plutôt. À moins que tu veuilles réutiliser mes services avant l'arrivée du livreur ?**

Santana se racla nerveusement la gorge, toujours aussi mal à l'aise de la manière que Quinn avait d'aborder la manière qu'elle avait de gagner sa vie. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de pas dramatique pour deux sous et qui ne donnait pas lieu à des prises de tête quelconque.

**\- Tu m'as dis qu'il était du coin, donc je suppose qu'il ne va pas nous laisser assez de temps…**

**\- Peut-être,** sourit Quinn. **Alors, parle-moi de Porto Rico. **

**\- Si tu veux… C'est une île qui est un peu à double tranchant, je trouve. D'un côté il y a cet aspect super touristique, les grands hôtels et tout ça… Dans le fond ça ressemble un peu à Miami certains endroits. Et d'un autre, il y a cette forêt sauvage en plein milieu, avec des endroits quasi inaccessibles et remplis de bêtes sauvages, elles aussi. Je ne viens pas d'une région touristique cela dit, mais du sud de l'île. La famille de mon père est pêcheur et la famille de ma mère sont agriculteurs. J'y vais au moins une fois par année en été, et c'est là-bas que je revois la plupart des membres de ma famille.  
**

**\- Et ta famille a bien pris ton homosexualité ?**

**\- Mes parents oui, ma grand-mère non. En fait, elle n'a plus voulu m'adresser la parole depuis que je le lui ai dis. Avec le temps les choses se sont arrangées, mais ça a été très difficile pour moi. J'étais vraiment très proche d'elle, à l'époque.  
**

**\- Ca craint. Je suis désolée pour toi. **

**\- Ouais… Moi aussi. Et toi ?**

**\- Moi ?** fit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Bah oui… Je t'ai parlé de moi, à toi de me parler de toi. **

**\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi**, répondit Quinn en se refermant brusquement.

Santana fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de sonnette qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Quinn se dépêcha de sauter sur ses jambes pour aller répondre, avant de revenir les mains chargées de sacs en papier. Si la blonde sembla sincèrement heureuse d'avoir été sauvée par le gong et de ne pas avoir à poursuivre cette conversation, Santana ne l'était définitivement pas. Elle préféra cependant ne pas insister pour le moment, mais elle n'avait définitivement pas dis son dernier mot.

Elle ne revint cependant pas sur le sujet, se contentant de parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec Quinn alors qu'elles mangeaient. Elle n'en parla pas non plus lorsqu'elle se laissa entraîner par Quinn une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre à coucher, où elle passa une nuit des plus agréables.

* * *

_Et voilàààà :)_

_J'espère que la suite vous aura plu! Encore une fois je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai poster la suite, mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que cela soit possible pour vendredi :)_

_Passez une bonne semaine!_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Louguia_


	3. Feel this moment

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_Et oui je suis toujours vivante, mais je vous présente mes plus plates excuses de vous avoir fait attendre autant... Je vous passerai les détails de ma vie pas forcément passionnante et je vous laisse tout de suite avec le prochain chapitre :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**Mynock :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec la suite de celui-là :)_

_**Juju8 :** J'aime surprendre le monde (a) Non plus sérieusement je voulais une histoire qui change un peu, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :D Pardon pour la suite pas rapide mais les prochains chapitres devraient suivre avec plus de fluidité :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merci beaucoup :) Et non Santana a beaucoup de défauts mais elle n'est pas du genre à juger... Ou du moins à juger les filles qui lui plaisent ;) _

_**Mathela :** J'avoue que je n'ai pas fais les choses à moitié pour le coup (a) Quinn est encore plus dans la galère que ce que vous pouvez imaginer jusqu'à maintenant je crois... Et moi je suis contente de te retrouver ici :)_

_**San002 :** Ca c'est des compliments, merci beaucoup! Ma modestie va en prendre un coup héhé. J'espère que tu seras là malgré l'attente et que l'histoire continuera de te plaire :) _

_**Brookey20 :** Héhé toi tu es une sudiste ou je ne m'y connais pas? _

_**prefabsprout :** Merci, c'est gentil :)  
_

_**Truelovewaits :** Tu fais exploser mes statistiques à toi toute seule je crois (a) J'espère que ça te fera un peu de lecture supplémentaire alors :)  
_

_**bluemoon61 :** Aw vous m'avez manqué aussi *_* Cette histoire va bouleverser celles que j'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant je crois :) Merci d'être toujours là et de toujours prendre le temps de me lire en tout cas :) _

_**Quinntana-For-Ever-Love :** Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (a) J'avoue pour le coup c'est carrément à l'opposé de ce que la Quinn de Glee peut être... Ou du moins la Quinn du début :) _

_**Guest :** Ah bah ça va alors, contente de savoir que tu as toujours le goût du Quinntana :) J'avoue que le site est particulièrement difficile si tu es novice... J'espère que tu as trouvé comment envoyer des PM? Sinon dis-moi je t'expliquerai :) Que veux-tu, Santana ne sait pas résister à des jolies blondes, c'est plus fort qu'elle (a) Santana va essayer en tout cas ;)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou toi! A l'époque ou tu as écris cette review j'étais sans hésiter fatiguée, mais maintenant ça va mieux (a) J'espère que tu seras là aussi malgré le temps d'attente, parce que tes reviews je ne m'en lasse toujours pas :) Ah oui tiens Santana en moto ça peut vraiment être pas mal du tout, je n'y avais pas pensé (a) Oui elles se disputent déjà mais c'est que de la tension sexuelle, qu'est-ce que tu veux (a) Quinn va être particulièrement insupportable, mille fois plus têtue que ce qu'on a pu voir jusqu'à maintenant (a) Merci de ta review :)  
_

_**p'tit griffon :** Contente que mon retour fasse plaisir à autant de monde en tout cas :D Plus qu'agréables? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? (a) _

_**Totoche77 :** Caliente :P Santana a un grand coeur malgré son côté femme fatale et badass :) _

_**quinntana-best :** Merci beaucoup :) La suite est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)  
_

* * *

**Feel this moment**

**\- Tu as QUOI ?**

Santana Lopez eut une petite grimace et recula son combiné de téléphone de quelques centimètres de son oreille. Le cri perçant de sa meilleure amie venait sans doute de lui percer le tympan, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant une telle réaction. Elle venait de raconter la soirée qu'elle avait passée hier soir, avec Quinn, à Brittany. Et cette dernière semblait tomber des nues.

**\- SANTANA ALMA MARIE LOPEZ ! **

**\- Joder Britt', hurle pas comme ça, tout New York va t'entendre !**

**\- Non mais s'il te plait ! Tu viens de me dire que tu t'es arrêtée sur une rue habituellement fréquentée par des mecs louches en manque, que tu as embarqué une fille avec toi parce qu'on l'a aidée le jour d'avant et que tu as passé la nuit avec elle, alors excuse-moi hein !**

**\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça**, concéda Santana.

**\- Bon tu me diras elle est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Est-ce qu'elle est bonne au lit ? Oh mon Dieu maintenant j'ai l'image de vous deux au lit dans la tête. **

**\- Cette conversation est très étrange. **

**\- Désolée,** s'excusa Brittany en rigolant.

Santana sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, et honnêtement elle n'était plus tellement habituée à ce genre de choses. Elle avait dormi environ six heures de temps, avant de devoir se lever pour prendre une douche et de devoir quitter l'appartement de Quinn. Son patron, elle avait bizarrement refusé de prononcer le mot « mac », venait la voir aux alentours des huit heures pour récolter l'argent qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit et Santana n'était plus censée être là.

Elle était arrivée au bureau donc beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et heureusement elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir des rechanges dans son bureau. Elle avait donc pu se changer et ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas changé de vêtement depuis hier. Elle avait ensuite envoyé son assistante, Marley, aller déposer son costume du jour d'avant au dressing. Cette dernière avait du la trouver encore plus pénible que d'habitude, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à lui faire une excellente lettre de recommandation lorsqu'elle aurait terminé son stage.

**\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille**, reprit Brittany. **Je t'appelle demain, ce soir j'ai ma répétition générale, tu sais ?**

**\- Je sais Britt', je m'en souviens. Bonne chance !**

**\- Merci Sany. Bisous !**

Santana sourit et raccrocha son téléphone avant de retourner aux papiers qu'elle était en train de lire avant de recevoir le coup de fil de Brittany. Il était aux environ de 15h de l'après-midi et elle avait bien avancé ce qu'elle avait à faire, en vérité elle avait trouvé un petit quelque chose qui devrait largement l'aider à avoir un avantage certain lors du procès. Par contre, depuis qu'elle était allé en pause aux alentours de 13h et qu'elle avait laissé son esprit s'envoler en direction de Quinn, elle avait été depuis incapable de se concentrer plus de dix minutes d'affilé.

Quinn travaillait ce soir et elle le savait, puisqu'elle avait réussi à tirer cette information là à la blonde hier soir. Elle travaillait tous les jours de la semaine, mais pas le week-end. Et puisque nous étions vendredi, Quinn travaillerait. Et actuellement, la latine était en train de réfléchir à la question suivante : Est-ce que je devrais retourner voir Quinn ce soir. Elle avait déjà trouvé plein d'arguments positifs, en commençant par le fait qu'elle en avait très envie pour terminer par le fait qu'elle protégerait Quinn de toute sorte de mecs louches au possible. Et les arguments négatifs… Et bien elle cherchait encore.

Une bonne heure et demie était passée depuis le coup de fil de Brittany lorsque des coups furent portés contre la porte du bureau de Santana.

**\- Oui ?** fit la brune en relevant le nez de ses dossiers.

Son collègue et associé, Blaine Anderson, passa le nez par la porte et lui offrit un petit sourire. En dehors du travail, Blaine était également un de ses amis les plus proches. Ils avaient fait toutes leurs écoles ensemble et il l'avait beaucoup soutenue lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de son homosexualité.

**\- Salut San'. Je voulais te voir pour le dossier Evans, tu as deux minutes ?**

•••

Une nouvelle fois, il était un peu plus de 19h30 lorsque Santana quitta son bureau. Elle le ferma, Blaine, Nancy et Marley ayant terminé il y a quelques temps maintenant. Sa décision avait été prise sans aucun équivoque désormais, elle comptait retourner voir Quinn, même si ce n'était pas pour passer la nuit entière avec elle. Elle avait envie, besoin, de lui parler et de se rassurer sur cette attirance qu'elle exerçait sur elle. Loin de la blonde, Santana avait fini par se dire qu'elle avait sans doute été plus déboussolée qu'autre chose en sa présence, et voilà tout. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais, c'était d'être assurée de cette vérité.

Ce fut donc d'un pas assuré qu'elle prit la même route qu'hier, et qu'elle s'arrêta en face du trottoir où elle avait revu Quinn hier soir. Cette dernière était en pleine conversation avec une autre fille, une rousse du genre incendiaire, mais semblait être un peu moins bien dans ses baskets qu'hier. Santana décida donc de quitter son poste d'observatrice et traversa le trottoir en direction de Quinn.

Cette dernière se retourna dans sa direction lorsque Santana se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle et de la rousse, et lui offrit un petit sourire surpris.

\- **Salut**, fit doucement Santana. **Heu… Tu es libre ?**

Quinn ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête, l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'à l'immeuble de son appartement. Le silence qui régnait entre elles deux déstabilisa légèrement Santana, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait que l'attirance qu'elle avait eu hier pour cette belle blonde redémarrait au quart de tour.

\- **Désolée**, marmonna Quinn en tournant la clé dans la serrure.** Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme aujourd'hui. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? **s'enquit Santana en entrant à son tour dans l'appartement.

**\- Nausées. Va t'allonger si tu veux, je te rejoins tout de suite.**

Santana eut un petit sourire compatissant et entra dans la chambre à coucher de la blonde. Les draps avaient été changés depuis hier, ce qui amena Santana à se demander si Quinn avait déjà eu d'autres clients depuis elle hier soir. Et bizarrement, cette idée lui donna envie de se mettre à hurler. Mais elle ne dit rien, prenant sur elle pour s'allonger et garder possession de tous ses nerfs qui menaçaient de lâcher à n'importe quel instant.

Quinn la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et Santana ne put être que choquée par la pâleur de cette dernière, malgré le sourire qu'elle lui lançait.

**\- Suis-je si bonne et addictive que ça pour que tu sois revenue aussi rapidement ? **demanda malicieusement Quinn en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

**\- En quelques sortes**, sourit Santana. **Mais si je deviens aussi flippante que ce Smith, promets-moi de me le dire.**

Quinn arqua un sourcil en lisant entre les lignes, promesse que Santana comptait revenir très souvent. Mais finalement, si elle devait se contenter de passer ses soirées avec la brune, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Pour l'instant la latine n'avait pas menacée de la violenter ou n'avait pas tenté de lui faire changer ses règles pour elle. Et le nombre de personnes ayant eu ce genre de comportement devait se compter sur les doigts de la main depuis qu'elle avait commencé ici.

**\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Santana.

**\- Oui oui**, répondit Quinn avec un air vaguement impatient. **Est-ce que tu restes toute la nuit avec moi de nouveau ?**

Santana se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit quelques secondes. En vérité, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne passerait qu'un petit moment avec Quinn, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir passer à nouveau la nuit entière avec elle. Au-delà de l'épisode du sexe, Quinn avait définitivement quelque chose qui l'intéressait et qui l'intriguait. Alors tant pis si elle devait se ruiner pour passer du temps avec elle.

**\- Oui, à moins que tu ailles quelqu'un d'autre à voir ?**

Quinn secoua la tête de droite à gauche doucement, avant de se pencher sur la latine pour déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Immédiatement la latine se sentit parcourut de violentes vagues de frissons, et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Santana avait bien sûr remarquer que Quinn ne l'avait jamais embrassée non plus, mais elle avait bizarrement envie de goûter aux lèvres de la blonde.

**\- Je sais que je ne suis pas censée te toucher**, fit Santana qui sentait déjà son esprit s'embrumer, **mais est-ce que j'aurais le droit à un baiser ?**

La blonde releva son visage à la hauteur de Santana avec un sourcil arqué et un petit air amusé sur le visage. Ses cheveux blonds chatouillèrent les épaules de la latine, qui ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en croisant le regard de Quinn.

**\- Habituellement je ne le fais pas**, répondit Quinn à voix basse. **Mais je suppose que pour toi je peux faire une exception…**

Santana n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste, que les lèvres de Quinn se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et sucrées. Des sensations encore meilleures que ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer, et elle ne put d'ailleurs retenir un petit gémissement. Elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn s'étirer sur les siennes en un sourire amusé, la faisant sourire doucement elle aussi. La latine ne sachant pas combien de baisers Quinn lui céderait, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, passant également une de ses mains dans les cheveux or de Quinn. Elle lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts et des ongles, et elle fut surprise de sentir le corps de Quinn se presser instinctivement contre le sien. Jamais Quinn n'avait montré ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de perte de maîtrise d'elle-même hier soir.

Un gémissement s'échappa cette fois des lèvres de Quinn lorsque Santana sépara ses jambes pour faire glisser son corps entre elles, suivit d'un autre lorsque la langue de l'avocate se fraya un chemin pour accéder à la sienne. Et à ce moment-là, Santana planait à trois milles mètres au dessus de la terre. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti autant d'émotions avec autant de force rien qu'en embrassant une personne. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre quelques minutes, cherchant à dominer entièrement l'autre pendant ce baiser. Elles durent cependant séparer leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, au plus grand déplaisir de la latine.

\- **Wow**, murmura Quinn en se décollant légèrement de Santana. **Je suppose que je n'ai pas à regretter ce baiser.**

**\- Je ne regrette pas en tout cas**, fit Santana en reprenant sa respiration.

La blonde eut un petit sourire malicieux et roula sur le dos, à la plus grande surprise de Santana. Cette dernière la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, encore plus surprise de la voir fermer les yeux.

**\- Quinn ça va ? **

Elle posa machinalement une main sur le visage de la blonde, la faisant sursauter. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et rencontrèrent ceux de Santana, qui était, elle, plutôt occupée par autre chose.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Tu es brûlante Quinn**, s'exclama la brune. **Tu as un thermomètre ou comme ça par ici ?**

La blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de se relever sur ses avant-bras.

**\- Je suis désolée, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Je parlerai à mon patron et peut-être qu'il sera compréhensif sur mon état. Je ne peux pas bosser comme ça. **

**\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici alors que tu es malade**, fit Santana en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu veux que j'appelle un docteur ?**

**\- Non !** s'exclama Quinn en se relevant brusquement. **Surtout pas. Ça va aller mieux, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça me fait ça. **

**\- Et c'est censé être rassurant ?** grommela Santana.

**\- Pourquoi tu en fais tout un fromage ?** **On ne se connait même pas.**

Une réflexion qui était complètement fondée, et à laquelle Santana ne pouvait décemment pas tenir tête. Sauf que Quinn savait déjà pas mal de choses sur Santana finalement. Elle connaissait son âge, sa profession, son prénom, ses origines…

**\- Tu en connais assez sur moi pour me faire un procès s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et excuse-moi, mais ce serait un comble pour une avocate de se faire attaquer en justice pour non-assistance de personne en danger**, fini par répondre la latina. **Allonge-toi.**

Elle appuya doucement sur les épaules de Quinn qui fini par se laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant doucement. Après un rapide tour à la salle de bain pour humidifier plusieurs lavettes, Santana retourna dans la chambre de Quinn. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé mais la regarda revenir avec un air suspicieux.

**\- Ce ne sont que des lavettes avec de l'eau,** fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle crapahuta jusqu'à la hauteur de Quinn sur le lit, où elle s'installa à genoux dessous avant de déposer délicatement une lavette sur le front de la blonde. Cette dernière ferma immédiatement les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur du tissu. Les mains de Santana sur son visage avaient déjà faits merveille tout à l'heure, mais ces lavettes étaient vraiment les bienvenues. Malgré elle, Santana ne put refréner une certaine forme de douceur pendant qu'elle appuyait le linge mouillé sur différents endroits du visage de la blonde, ce que Quinn remarqua.

**\- Ça doit faire une éternité qu'on ne s'est plus occupé de moi comme ça**, fini par dire la blonde**. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, je pense.**

**\- Tes parents…**

**\- Ne sont pas un sujet dont j'aime parler, **coupa Quinn. **Désolée. **

**\- Je t'en prie. Tu devrais dormir un peu, ça te ferait du bien. **

**\- Est-ce que tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu veux que je le sois ?**

Quinn rouvrit les yeux et les plongea droit dans les yeux chocolat de Santana. La latine soutint son regard et essaya de décrypter celui, insondable, de Quinn mais n'y parvint pas. Quinn, en revanche, sembla pouvoir y découvrir quelque chose puisqu'elle fini par répondre.

**\- J'aimerais bien. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée. **

**\- Je ne me sens pas obligée. Allez, dors maintenant. **

Santana déposa une autre petite serviette sur le front de Quinn et quitta la chambre, décidant de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Elle tira délicatement la porte de la chambre de la blonde pour ne pas l'empêcher de dormir si jamais elle faisait du bruit, avant de rejoindre le salon. Pour passer le temps, elle décida de ressortir ses dossiers et de s'y plonger un petit moment. Petit moment qui devint grand, puisqu'elle ne releva son nez de ses papiers que deux bonnes heures plus tard, après qu'elle ait entendu des bruits venir de la chambre de Quinn.

Santana hésita une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses dossiers sur la table et de se relever, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passait. En poussant la porte, elle découvrit que Quinn était toujours allongée dans son lit, mais qu'elle semblait en plein cauchemar. Elle se retournait brusquement à intervalles régulières, et son visage était loin d'être apaisé.

**\- Quinn ?** appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de la blonde.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas, et Santana grimpa à nouveau sur le lit pour poser sa main sur le visage de la blonde. Elle était toujours aussi chaude, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Santana. Mais bon, elle était peut-être un peu trop habillée pour se reposer correctement. Après une nouvelle hésitation, Santana décida de la débarrasser de sa jaquette. Mais, malgré toutes ses précautions, Santana fini par réveiller Quinn, qui n'avait apparemment pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** marmonna-t-elle péniblement.

**\- C'est rien. C'est Santana, je t'enlève juste ta jaquette pour que tu ais moins chaud,** répondit la latine enlevant une manche.

Quinn était tellement sans énergie que Santana avait un peu l'impression de s'occuper d'une poupée de chiffon.

**\- Non arrête**, gémit à nouveau Quinn. **S'il te plait. **

**\- Je ne vais rien te faire Q**, poursuivit Santana en attaquant l'autre manche. **Je…**

Mais la latine se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle vit l'intérieur du coude de Quinn. Ce dernier avait quelques marques bleues et violettes, qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la raison de leur présence ici. Il arrivait apparemment à Quinn de se droguer. Sans vraiment le réaliser, Santana passa son pouce sur la peau de la blonde, qui frémit à ce contact.

**\- Est-ce que tu réagis comme ça parce que tu es en manque ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

L'idée que Quinn puisse se droguer la dérangeait profondément, petit un parce que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé, à cause des infections ou à cause des effets que la drogue avait sur l'organisme, et petit deux parce que cela signifiait que Quinn était tombée encore plus bas que ce que Santana avait bien pu s'imaginer.

**\- Peut-être**, répondit Quinn d'une voix tellement basse que Santana dut se pencher sur elle pour l'entendre. **J'essaye… J'essaye d'arrêter. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? **

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** grommela Quinn toujours avec les yeux fermés.

**\- J'ai un ami qui a eu des problèmes de drogue aussi. Il n'a jamais réussi à décrocher, alors il a du faire plusieurs cures de désintoxication. Il prenait de la LSD, héroïne, cocaïne… Sans compter la fumette. **

**\- Désolée pour lui. **

Quinn fut parcouru d'un violent frisson qui la secoua des pieds à la tête, et elle se blotti instinctivement contre le corps de Santana à ses côtés, à la recherche de chaleur. Santana fut une nouvelle fois surprise, mais n'hésita pas à s'allonger à côté de la blonde et de passer ses bras autour de Quinn. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant précis, que même le plus grand des tyrans n'aurait pas résisté à vouloir l'aider.

**\- Tu sens bon**, murmura Quinn en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de la latine.

**\- Heu… Merci**, répondit Santana après une petite seconde d'hésitation.

**\- Heu… De rien**, répondit Quinn avec un petit sourire.

La latine leva les yeux au ciel et le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit, avant qu'elle ne lâche un petit soupire de bien être. Le corps de Santana était frais, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis. À part une bonne dose de la drogue dont elle n'avait pas encore voulu parler à Santana, peut-être.

**\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as plus rien pris ?** s'enquit Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**\- Environ une semaine. Et avant que tu me le demandes, je n'ai rien ici.**

**\- Ok. Rendors-toi maintenant. Je reste avec toi.**

Santana ne saurait dire si Quinn avait entendu sa phrase en entier, tellement elle était tombée endormie rapidement. Son sommeil semblait un peu plus paisible avec Santana qui la tenait dans ses bras, et la latine se surprit à apprécier ce moment peut-être un peu trop que nécessaire. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la resserra contre elle également. La latine ne savait pas encore comment elle allait le faire, mais elle se promit de sortir Quinn des griffes de tous les démons qui l'habitait.

•••

Ce fut aux alentours des 7h du matin que Santana émergea tant bien que mal de son sommeil. Elles n'avaient pas fermé les stores de la chambre et le soleil lui arrivait droit dans les yeux, ce qui la fit ronchonner légèrement. Quinn était toujours paisiblement endormie dans ses bras, sa respiration était calme et apaisée, et elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier soir. Santana regarda la main de cette blonde agrippée à sa chemise et ses longs cheveux blonds étalés autour de sa tête qui était elle-même appuyée sur sa poitrine. Et, malgré elle, elle ne se sentit envahie par une grande vague de tendresse.

Mais ce que Quinn lui avait dit l'autre soir, à savoir que son patron venait habituellement chercher les recettes de la nuit aux alentours des 7h, poussa Santana à réveiller la blonde.

**\- Quinn ?** appela-t-elle en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

Cette dernière émit un petit gémissement et enfoui son visage dans le ventre de la latine, qui sourit doucement à ce geste.

**\- Il est 7h12 Quinn, ton patron ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

**\- Et merde**, gémit la blonde.

Elle s'assit et se releva tant bien que mal en regardant autour d'elle d'un air perdu. Le contrecoup de sa forte fièvre d'hier soir, à n'en pas douter. Quinn s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa légèrement le rideau de côté, avant de lâcher un gros soupire.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'enquit Santana en la regardant attentivement.

**\- Il faut que je me change, que je trouve une excuse pour le manque d'argent et que je trouve un moyen de te faire disparaître. Je ne suis pas censée avoir une invitée après 7h, et mon patron et ses bras droits sont déjà là.**

**\- Oh…** murmura Santana en se relevant à son tour. **J'ai passé la nuit avec toi, je vais te donner ce que je te dois. Ne bouge pas.**

**\- Quoi ?** s'exclama Quinn en la suivant dans le salon où Santana avait laissé ses affaires. **Je ne t'ai rien fais Santana, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'argent.**

**\- Je préfère ça plutôt que tu sois dans la merde**, répliqua la latine en rassemblant ses affaires avant de les glisser dans son sac.

Elle se saisit par la suite de son porte-monnaie et fourra ce qu'elle devait à Quinn dans sa main, avant qu'un frappement contre la porte ne les fasse se figer toutes les deux.

**\- Fabray ? C'est ton patron préféré, ouvre la porte.**

**\- J'arrive !** répondit Quinn en poussant Santana et ses affaires dans sa chambre. **Je suis en train de me changer.**

Elle prit un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt au hasard dans son armoire, avant d'y pousser Santana dedans et de poser un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Santana leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempéra. Elle entendit quelques bruits de tissu qui indiquait que Quinn se changeait à même pas un mètre d'elle, chose qui était terriblement frustrante, avant d'entendre ses pas prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

**\- Salut Will**, fit Quinn en ouvrant la porte. **Désolée, je suis un peu au radar aujourd'hui.**

**\- Denitsa m'a dit que tu étais malade oui. J'espère que tu as quand même fait quelque chose ?**

**\- Un tarif nuit complète, je t'apporte ça tout de suite,** marmonna Quinn en se rendant dans le salon.

**\- Deux en deux nuits ? Tu vas faire exploser tous tes recor**ds, railla l'homme. **À moins que tu te sois décidée à tout faire en intégral ?**

**\- Non**, répondit la blonde en glissant la liasse de billet dans la main de son patron. **Et je ne le ferai jamais, tu le sais.**

**\- Ouep, et c'est dommage. Comment je te paye ?**

Santana fronça les sourcils en entendant cette question, ne pouvant décemment pas imaginer comment d'autre qu'avec de l'argent Quinn pouvait être payée. Avant de réaliser que son patron était sans doute celui qui la fournissait en drogue jusqu'à maintenant. Décidément il était l'incarnation même du Saint-Esprit, pensa Santana qui dut retenir un grognement dédaigneux.

**\- En cash, s'il te plait.**

**\- Quelque chose à changé Quinn**, commenta ce dénommé Will. **Mais ça me plait. Tiens, et bon week-end. Soit à l'heure lundi.**

**\- Je le serai,** assura Quinn. **Bon week-end à toi aussi.**

Elle referma la porte et attendit que le bruit de la porte d'entrée retentisse dans le couloir avant de relâcher la respiration qu'elle retenait et de rejoindre la chambre à coucher pour délivrer Santana de son armoire.

**\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe**, commenta Santana en sortant.

Quinn eut un petit sourire amusé et referma les portes de l'armoire, avant de retourner à la fenêtre. Elle regarda la voiture noire aux vitres fumées s'éloigner pour tourner au coin de la rue, avant de se retourner en direction de Santana.

**\- Merci d'être restée cette nuit**, fit la blonde. **Et de t'être occupée de moi.**

**\- C'est normal Quinn. Tu es sûre que tu vas mieux ?**

**\- Oui. De toute manière il faut que j'aille chez ma mère. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais tu as deux ou trois dollars pour le métro ? Je te les rendrai.**

Santana ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par la chose. Elle avait imaginé que les parents de Quinn étaient morts, ou qu'elle ne parlait plus à sa famille étant donné la manière dont elle l'avait coupée hier soir.

**\- Je peux t'amener jusque chez ta mère, si tu préfères.**

**\- Elle habite dans le Bronx,** répondit Quinn en arquant ses deux sourcils.** Le quartier sud.**

Autrement dit le quartier le plus défavorisé de l'endroit le plus défavorisé de New York. La criminalité était vraiment très élevée, et Santana se demandait quelques fois comment les Yankeees arrivaient à jouer sans qu'il n'y ait d'attentat ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Elle ne s'y était pas rendue très souvent, mais en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Le Bronx se retrouvait assez souvent coupé du reste de New York par les lignes de métro, à cause de dépravation.

**\- Je peux t'y amener quand même**, fit Santana en gardant un visage impassible.

**\- Alors tu ferais mieux de changer de fringues…**

Quinn rigola lorsque Santana baissa la tête pour regarder ce qu'elle portait. Donc un de ses nombreux costumes qu'elle était censée porter pour son boulot d'avocate. Et dieu seul sait combien elle détestait ces tenues. Elle aimait se sentir féminine et bien habillée naturellement, mais elle détestait ceux qu'elle était obligée de porter.

**\- Pourquoi ?** demanda néanmoins Santana.

**\- Tu vas te faire braquer et kidnapper si tu te pointes là-bas comme ça. Tiens, enfile ça. **

Quinn avait fouillé dans son armoire et en avait sorti un t-shirt, un pull à capuche et un jeans, qu'elle lança à Santana. Cette dernière regarda les habits avec un petit air surpris, avant de croiser le regard de la blonde.

**\- Allez enfile-les. Je t'ai déjà vue nue je te rappelle,** ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

* * *

_On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas! Je posterai le prochain jeudi si tout va bien, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire que vous êtes toujours là à me suivre, malgré le temps d'attente et les vacances..._

_Et je me demandais si vous vouliez que je continue à mettre les prochainement? Dites-le moi dans vos reviews aussi :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt!_

_Des bisous_

**_Louguia_**


	4. There's nothing you can't do

_Bonjour mes amours :)_

**_Avant tout je voulais vous remercier d'être toujours là après autant d'attente, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Et mille mercis à ceux qui reviews, je vous aime (L)_**

_Parce qu'on se le dise bien, vous avez fait complètement péter mon compte de review par chapitre (a) 20 reviews s'il vous plait! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier, mis à part vous dire combien ça me touche. J'ai failli pleurer. (Chut.) _

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Nous sommes jeudi et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, pour ceux qui sont en vacances, et que les autres survivent à leur travail :)_

_Les personnes m'ayant donné leur avis sur les prochainement ont votés pour, alors il y aura le retour des prochainement dès ce chapitre :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Je m'en doute, encore pardon de l'attente :) Leur relation est assez complexe et je pense que je vais jouer longuement sur ce lien un peu prise de tête :) En tout cas au début :)_

_**Isendrina :** Merci beaucoup :) Tu as déjà un personnage que tu aimerais plus creuser? :) Voilà la suite!_

_**Mathela :** J'avoue que j'ai fais très attention à ce chapitre surtout après une telle attente. Comme demandé les prochainement seront de retour dès ce chapitre, j'espère que tu seras contente :)_

_**meg1287 :** Contente de voir que mon retour fait autant plaisir :D J'avoue ce chapitre est riche en rebondissements, et avec celui-là vous allez pas être déçus non plus je crois ;) _

_**p'tit griffon :** Merci mon p'tit griffon :D Tu me diras après celui-là s'il reste ton chapitre préféré alors :) Ah parfait carrément? Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête moi à force (a) Mais merci de ta review :D_

_**Brookey20 :** Haha je t'ai grillée quand tu as utilisé le terme "gavé" :P Oui ça faisait vraiment longtemps j'avoue! Mais je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvés :)_

_**naya22 :** Le chapitre le voilààààààààà :D Mille pardon de vous avoir fait attendre autant (L) Super lecteurs aussi, vous êtes les meilleurs :)_

_**Mikiido :** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil :) Ta review m'a fait rigoler parce que dans mon prochain rapport ma prof m'avait dit que je ne décrivais pas assez les choses... Mais c'est une sale pute alors laissons tomber (a) Cette histoire aura plein de rebondissements et sera plus noire que les précédentes, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même :) Maintenant je vais bien alors c'est le principal, je crois ;)_

_**San002 :** Merci beaucoup :) Courage la fin de la semaine est vite arrivée :) Même si je suis toujours un peu perdue dans les jours pendant les vacances perso (a)_

_**Lina :** Oh merci c'est juste adorable :) Ca fait longtemps que tu me suis?  
_

_**lili :** Merci ma belle :) C'est agréable de savoir que des gens me suivent aussi assidument :) Merci d'avoir répondu pour les prochainement, ils seront donc de retour :)  
_

_**quinntana-best :** Santana est une femme de caractère :) Une grosse dure au coeur tendre :)  
_

_**bluemoon61 :** Oh t'es là aussi :) Mon histoire sera effectivement très différente des précédentes, il y aura un côté bien plus sombre que les précédentes, je voulais jouer un peu sur le côté dramatique pour une fois (a) Et je remettrai les prochainement avec plaisir :)_

_** TrueLoveWaits-Someday :** T'es trop forte (a) Ah c'est cool de savoir que j'ai autant de personnes qui me lisent en tout cas, c'est vraiment incroyable *_* Et voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**prefabsprout :** Merci :)_

_**Pitoufo :** Merci :D J'avoue que ça détonne complètement avec son rôle à l'écran mais bon (a) Prochainement il y aura :) _

_**QuinnTana4everL **: Merci de ta review! Les personnages changent un peu de mes précédentes histoires mais bon :)_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? Un léger retard de presque un mois quand même, voir plus je ne sais pas exactement :P Mais promis je vais essayer de caser Santana en moto un peu plus loin dans l'histoire alors, ça te fera une spéciale dédicace comme ça :) Brittany reste Brittany, elle peut passer du coq à l'âne en une seconde et ça m'éclate de l'écrire comme ça (a) Et oui Santana tombe amoureuse, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit... Les deux seules personnes à ne pas se rendre compte qu'elles sont amoureuses sont justement les principales concernées. Oui Quinn touchait à la drogue, mais vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard :) Et cet ami tu te doutes très certainement de qui il s'agit ce n'est vraiment pas très difficile à trouver :) Leur relation est complexe et compliquée, mais j'aime vous torturer (a) Merci de ta review, et je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver là aussi :D  
_

_**Juju8 :** Merci :) Et oui la dure au coeur tendre à encore frappé (a) Et oui vous allez faire la connaissance de la famille de Quinn dans ce chapitre :) _

_**Totoche77 :** Héhé tu m'avais manqué aussi ma Totochette! Nop, comme je l'ai dis juste avant en principe quand on tombe amoureux on ne le réalise pas tout de suite. En tout cas pour moi c'est comme ça que ça marche (a) Héhé Will en mac j'avoue que je ne suis pas peu fière de cette idée, l'image est juste à tomber :P_

* * *

**There's nothing you can't do**

Santana avait laissée Quinn quelques instants, le temps de récupérer sa voiture dans le garage sous-terrain de son immeuble. La blonde lui avait conseillé d'aller récupérer son propre moyen de locomotion, puisqu'il n'y avait que très peu de taxis qui acceptaient d'aller jusque dans le quartier de sa mère. Durant le moment où elle se trouva seule, Santana ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas tout simplement en train de perdre la tête. Puis le visage angélique et torturé de Quinn apparut dans son esprit et elle eut immédiatement la réponse. C'était Quinn qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait aller avec cette histoire, mais la seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'elle y allait la tête baissée. Tant pis.

Assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Santana, Quinn fredonnait la mélodie qui passait à la radio, regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. Le silence qui régnait entre elles deux n'était pas désagréable, pourtant Santana ne put s'empêcher de vouloir à tout pris faire parler Quinn. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quand elle allait pouvoir la revoir.

**\- Alors?** fit Santana. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton week-end?**

**\- Je n'en sais rien**, fit Quinn en haussant les épaules. **Passer du temps avec mon petit frère, sûrement. Et toi?**

**\- Je dois voir une amie dimanche normalement, et aujourd'hui je pensais boucler mes dossiers.**

**\- Oho, le monde à besoin de Super-Santana hein?** ricana Quinn.

Santana ne répondit rien, mais lui jeta un regard peu amène, qui sembla plus amuser Quinn qu'autre chose. La blonde avait une manière de considérer son métier qui lui tapait sur le système, et elle devait à chaque fois se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose en retour.

**\- Fais pas cette tête Tana**, sourit Quinn.** Je t'embête juste, c'est tout.**

**\- Comment tu m'as appelée?** s'étonna Santana en la regardant brusquement.

**\- Tourne à gauche.**

Deuxième chose qui tapait sur le système de Santana, c'était la manière qu'avait Quinn de ne pas répondre à ses questions. Et elles ne se connaissaient pas assez pour que la latine lui demande ouvertement d'arrêter ce petit jeu et de bien vouloir lui répondre.

Suivant les instructions de Quinn, Santana fini par déboucher dans un quartier où elle n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds à New York. Ne vous y méprenez pas, la latine était originaire d'un des endroits les plus pauvres de Porto Rico et avait grandi dans le quartier le plus pauvre de Lima, dans l'Ohio. Alors les quartiers défavorisés, elle connaissait. Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à sortir de ce genre d'endroits et que ses parents avaient fait de même, elle ne pensait pas y remettre les pieds un jour. Pourtant, elle était là.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Santana ne vit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années blond comme les prés déboucher d'un coin de rue qu'au dernier moment. Ce dernier était sur un vélo, et la latine du utiliser le freinage d'urgence pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Légèrement sous le choc, Santana resta figée quelques instants à regarder le garçon qui semblait autant surpris qu'elle. Quinn, quand à elle, lâcha une bordée d'injures avant de défaire sa ceinture et de sortir de la voiture.

**\- Quinn laisse-l...** commença Santana.

**\- SAMUEL ETHAN FABRAY**, rugit la blonde en s'approchant du garçonnet. **Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi? Tu veux te faire tuer c'est ça? Parce que si c'est le cas lance-toi de l'Empire State Building, au moins tu ferais les choses avec classe!**

Le dénommé Samuel baissa piteusement les yeux sur la pointe de ses baskets et marmonna quelque chose que Santana n'entendit pas. Cette dernière décida enfin d'agir et alla se garer alors que les deux blonds ralliaient le trottoir. La petite foule de curieux qui s'était attroupée fini par se dissiper lorsque la latine rejoignit les deux blonds. Quinn semblait toujours fulminer et Samuel semblait toujours autant désolé lorsque Santana arriva à leur hauteur.

\- **Salut**, fit Santana à l'attention de Samuel.

**\- Je te présente Sam**, fit Quinn. **C'est mon petit frère. Sam, je te présente Santana. C'est une heu...**

**\- Amie**, compléta Santana.

**\- C'est ça**, ricana Sam.** Amie ou petite-amie?**

**\- Si tu allais ranger ton vélo et te laver les mains pour m'aider à préparer le repas, mmh?** coupa Quinn en plissant les yeux.

Sam eut un petit sourire moqueur et tourna les talons, pour entrer dans l'immeuble qui se trouvait derrière eux. De couleur rouge, il ne semblait pas avoir eu le droit à un coup de peinture depuis une éternité. Comme la plupart des immeubles du coin, d'ailleurs.

**\- Bon...** fit Quinn. **Est-ce que je risque de te revoir lundi?**

Santana reporta son attention sur Quinn pour la voir lui sourire malicieusement. Grande question, est-ce qu'elle serait de nouveau dans cette rue-là lundi? Très certainement, mais elle ne voulait pas que Quinn soit trop sûre de sa présence. Elle ne supportait pas ne pas avoir la main mise sur quelque chose ou se faire dominer, de manière générale.

**\- Je ne sais pas trop**, fit pensivement Santana. **Peut-être.**

Un éclair d'un sentiment sur lequel elle n'arriva pas à mettre un mot passa dans le regard de Quinn, ce qui l'intrigua légèrement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question avant qu'une fenêtre ne s'ouvre et que la voix de Sam ne retentisse à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**\- Quinn!** cria le garçon.** Maman veut que tu rentres maintenant, et que tu amènes ta petite copine avec toi!**

**\- Ce gamin**, grommela Quinn alors que Santana se mit à rigoler. **Désolée... Tu peux y aller si tu veux. **

**\- J'ai encore cinq minutes**, fit la latine en haussant les épaules.** Je peux venir avec toi et mettre les choses au clair avec ta mère, si tu veux.**

**\- Tu veux dire lui dire que tu m'as rencontrée dans la rue où j'offre des services sexuels, que tu m'as payée pour deux nuits de suite pour ça et que je t'ai donné le meilleur orgasme de ta vie?** murmura Quinn avec un sourire malicieux en s'approchant de Santana.

**\- Je parlais du fait de dire que tu n'es pas ma petite-amie**, répondit la latine en levant les yeux au ciel, **il n'y a pas que de la vérité dans ce que tu viens de dire.**

**\- Quoi? Je ne t'ai pas donné le meilleur orgasme de ta vie?** s'amusa la blonde en entraînant Santana avec elle en direction de l'entrée.

**\- Non, plutôt que tu ne m'as rien donné du tout hier soir.**

**\- Je ne retiendrai de cette conversation que le fait que j'ai définitivement été le meilleur orgasme de ta vie**, décida Quinn.

**\- T'es assez insupportable dans ton genre, tu le sais ça?** grinça Santana.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire espiègle, avant de poser la main sur la porte de ce que Santana devinait comme leur appartement. Son visage redevint sérieux en quelques secondes, et la latine sut immédiatement que Quinn ne plaisanterait pas lorsqu'elle reprendrait la parole.

**\- Je te laisse entrer parce que j'ai bizarrement un minimum de confiance en toi. Mais ce n'est pas la Maison Blanche là-dedans, ma mère est malade et mon père... Il n'y en a pas. C'est moi qui me débrouille pour tout faire tourner, mais Sam est encore trop petit pour avoir ce genre de soucis. Alors je ne veux voir aucune trace de dégoût, de peine et surtout de pitié sur ton visage. Sinon, je te passe par la fenêtre. C'est clair?**

**\- Parfaitement clair**, répondit posément Santana. **Mais ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas Quinn. J'ai peut-être été un brin superficielle durant mon adolescence, mais comme toutes les filles de cet âge-là. Je suis avocate, je dois passer au-delà des apparences. **

La blonde regarda Santana quelques instants, avant d'acquiescer doucement et d'abaisser la poignée de la porte. Elles entrèrent immédiatement dans ce que Santana devina comme la pièce principale, qui n'était vraiment pas très grand. Une partie, la plus proche de l'entrée, était réservée à l'espace salon. Une vieille télévision était encadrée de deux fauteuils et en face d'un canapé. Une bibliothèque se trouvait dans l'angle à côté de la télévision, et la moquette beige claire qui se trouvait sous cet espace-là était usé jusqu'à la corde. A côté de ça, en face de la porte d'entrée toujours, se trouvait la cuisine dans laquelle on ne pouvait très certainement pas être plus que trois à la fois. Une table était appuyée contre le comptoir en face de la fenêtre, et cette table-là devait servir de table à manger. Trois portes étaient fermées, une en face de la table, une en face de la télévision et une autre en face de la porte d'entrée, sans que Santana ne puisse deviner à quoi elle menait.

L'endroit était petit et excessivement pauvre, mais cela en restait néanmoins très propre. Quinn examina attentivement Santana une fois que cette dernière eut passé la porte d'entrée mais, comme promis, Santana garda un visage aussi lisse et impassible que possible.

La première porte, celle en face de la télévision, s'ouvrit, et une femme apparut à son tour dans la pièce. Elle semblait épuisée et à bout de forces, mais sincèrement heureuse de voir Quinn. Cette dernière lui adressa d'ailleurs un grand sourire et la laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Cette femme ne pouvait être que la mère de Quinn, et la ressemblance était assez frappante malgré la fatigue et les rides arrivées trop tôt. Elle semblait extrêmement maigre également.

\- **Bonjour**, fit-elle en s'approchant de la brune après avoir relâché sa fille. **Je suis Judy, la mère de Quinn. Tu dois être Santana c'est ça?**

**\- Exactement**, sourit Santana en acceptant une poignée de main.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de prier pour ne pas lui briser un os.

**\- Est-ce que je dois croire ce que Sam m'a raconté?** s'enquit la mère de Quinn auprès de sa fille.

\- **Non**, répondit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Sam est un sale gamin qui parle trop!**

Quinn avait volontairement élevé la voix pour être sûre que son frère l'entende, ce qui fut confirmer par un éclat de rire de ce dernier, rires sortant de la porte à côté de celle par laquelle Judy était sortie. Et, malgré son ton qui s'était voulu vexé, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

**\- J'allais préparer le repas**, poursuivit Judy. **Tu veux rester Santana?**

**\- Tu es censée rester couchée Maman**, coupa Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je peux quand même couper trois carottes et deux tomates Quinn. Alors, Santana? Je te compte parmi nous?**

Santana ne sut pas réellement quoi répondre, et chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Quinn. Elle ne voulait pas déranger la blonde, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle maintenant. La latine voulait en apprendre plus sur cette blonde qui lui bouffait la tête et l'esprit depuis deux jours maintenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire fuir Quinn.

Quinn, qui haussa les épaules, signifiant donc à Santana qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. La latine se mordit la lèvre, avant de finir par répondre quelque chose.

**\- Je veux bien rester.**

**\- Super**, s'exclama Judy en rejoignant la cuisine. **Ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons plus eu d'invités.**

**\- Maman le médecin a dit que tu devais rester tranquille**, rappela une nouvelle fois Quinn malgré elle.

**\- Je vais bien aujourd'hui Quinnie Chérie**, répondit posément sa mère.** En plus, si c'est toi qui cuisine, on va tous finir à l'hôpital de toute manière...**

**\- Comme c'est spirituel...**

•••

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn retrouva Santana qui était assise sur le canapé de son salon. Ils avaient fini de manger il y a une bonne demie-heure, Judy était allé se reposer et Sam était ressorti pour jouer avec ses copains. Le repas avait été excellent, Judy avait tenu de tout faire de A à Z, mais Quinn et Santana lui avaient donné un coup de main. Sam avait apparemment profité de ces quelques minutes pour faire ses devoirs, avant de les rejoindre lorsque le repas fut prêt.

**\- Tu es toujours là?** s'amusa Quinn.

**\- J'allais partir**, fit Santana en se relevant. **Mais je ne me voyais pas le faire sans dire au revoir, éducation oblige. **

**\- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi**, plaisanta la blonde.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, glissant ses mains dans les poches du survêtement que Quinn lui avait prêté. Elle se sentait étonnamment bien à l'intérieur, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en n'avait plus porté.

**\- Je te rendrai tes habits à l'occasion,** fit Santana.

**\- Oui oui**, répondit vaguement Quinn**. J'en ai d'autres de toute manière. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne.**

Quinn se saisit de son trousseau de clé et sortit de l'appartement suivie de très près par Santana. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, malgré les temperatures qui baissaient de manière assez impressionnante ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elles eurent rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, Quinn s'assit sur une des marches et sorti une cigarette avant de l'allumer. Santana la regarda une nouvelle fois faire en silence, suivant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette.

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça**, lança Quinn,** j'ai l'impression de voir ma mère. Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais su ce que je prenais avant.**

**\- Tout comme moi d'ailleurs**, fit Santana en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Je suis désolée que ta mère soit malade, Quinn. **

**\- Ouais… Pas autant que moi.**

Santana avait appris beaucoup de nouvelles choses concernant la vie de Quinn aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord que sa mère et son frère pensaient qu'elle travaillait en tant que serveuse, que son père les avait abandonné peu après la naissance de Samuel, que sa mère était d'origine russe et qu'elle cuisinait des pirojki comme personne et qu'ils vivaient tous les trois dans bien au-dessous du niveau de vie de la plupart des américains.

Quinn ne dormait pas souvent à la maison à cause de son travail, mais lorsqu'elle venait le week-end, elle dormait sur le canapé. La chambre de Sam était tout juste assez grande pour caser un petit lit, une armoire et un bureau, alors que la chambre de Judy était pleine de trucs médicaux pour la soulager le plus possible.

**\- C'est bizarre quand même**, fit Quinn en regardant un groupe d'adolescent se chamailler de l'autre côté de la rue.** On se connait depuis quoi… Même pas une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années. **

**\- Pareil pour moi**, sourit Santana. **Tu as toujours vécu à New York?**

**\- Yep**, fit Quinn. **Pas toujours ici par contre. On habitait dans les Queens quand mon père était là. On a ensuite du bouger ici quand il a arrêté de verser la pension alimentaire à ma mère. **

**\- C'est pas légal ça**, fit Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

Quinn rigola et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de répondre.

**\- Non ça ne l'est pas. Mais on n'a pas tellement l'argent de se payer un avocat. De toute manière, il a refait sa vie ailleurs et il a sûrement mieux à faire de s'occuper de nous. **

Malgré l'air nonchalant que Quinn essayait d'avoir, Santana ne manqua pas la colère qui semblait prendre possession d'elle lorsqu'elle mentionnait son père et ce qu'il leur avait fait. La colère continuait souvent de grandir dans la rancoeur, et c'était sans doute une autre émotion que Quinn ressentait à cet instant précis.

**\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?** proposa Santana.

**\- Non. Tu as assez fait pour moi et je me sens déjà assez redevable envers toi Santana. **

**\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me rendes quelque chose Quinn. **

Quinn prit une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette avant de tourner sa tête en direction de Santana. Elle la regarda pensivement quelques secondes, Santana soutenant son regard. Les yeux de Quinn n'avaient pas la même couleur qu'hier, ce qui lui donnait de l'avis de la latine encore plus de charme et de mystère. Même les yeux de cette magnifique blonde étaient imprévisibles.

**\- Je sais**, fini par répondre Quinn. **T'es vraiment à part Santana. **

**\- Après avoir été Satan, je suppose qu'il faut que je me calme un peu**, sourit malicieusement Santana.

Quinn rigola et termina sa cigarette avant de la jeter un peu plus loin d'une simple pichenette. Le groupe d'adolescents passa devant les escaliers et saluèrent Quinn, qui les salua en retour. Santana fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le sourire charmeur de l'un d'entre eux en direction de la blonde, sentant naître en elle une petite vague de… jalousie ? Jalousie, vraiment ? Elle n'était pas dans la merde tiens.

**\- On dirait que tu as une touche**, commenta Santana.

**\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon style**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**\- Et c'est quoi ton style ?**

Quinn eut un sourire énigmatique et lui lança un bref regard, avant de prendre appui sur ses deux mains et de lever les yeux en direction du ciel. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à éluder les questions et à ne pas y répondre, pour le plus grand déplaisir de la latine.

**\- Ma mère t'aime bien,** fini par dire Quinn sans quitter les nuages du regard.

\- **Ah oui ?**

**\- Mmh. Elle m'a dit de foncer avec toi. **

Santana eut un petit sourire satisfait, ce qui sembla amuser Quinn une nouvelle fois.

**\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?** s'enquit la latine.

**\- Que je doutais fortement qu'une telle chose se passe un jour. **

**\- Oh…**

Santana ne devrait pas se sentir blessée à cet instant précis, et elle le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, les mots de Quinn venaient de la ramener sur terre. Il était quasiment impossible que la moindre chose se passe entre elle et Quinn, mis à part les soirs où Santana viendrait la voir. Au fond d'elle la brune le savait parfaitement, seulement l'entendre de la bouche même de Quinn était quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas tout à fait préparer.

**\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?** demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils tout en suivant Santana du regard.

**\- Je… Je dois y aller,** marmonna Santana en descendant quelques marches.

**\- Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ?** demanda Quinn qui semblait sincèrement surprise.

**\- Non. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?**

**\- Attends, Santana…**

Santana poussa un grand soupire avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se trouvait désormais dos à Quinn, en bas des marches sur lesquelles elle se trouvait assise il y a encore quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait lui dire Quinn, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici très rapidement, sinon elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Elle prit une grande aspiration avant de se retourner très lentement, s'efforçant de garder un visage totalement impassible.

**\- Quoi ?**

Quinn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et détourna le regard, ce qui surprit légèrement Santana. Jamais la blonde n'avait montré le moindre signe de stress ou d'émotion qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, jusqu'à maintenant.

**\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais… Sérieusement, l'avocate et la prostituée ? Même le pire scénariste d'Hollywood ne voudrait pas d'un tel scénario. **

**\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une prostituée ?** demanda Santana en arquant les deux sourcils.

**\- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille Quinn**, soupira Santana. **Attends deux secondes.**

Quinn fronça doucement les sourcils en regardant Santana s'éloigner en direction de sa voiture. La latine l'ouvrit et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur pendant quelques instants, avant de retourner en direction de la blonde. Quinn se releva machinalement et descendit les marches pour se retrouver à la même hauteur de Santana un peu plus rapidement.

\- **Tiens**, fit la latine en lui tendant quelque chose. **C'est ma carte, il y a mon numéro de téléphone portable dessus. N'utilise l'autre qu'en cas d'extrême urgence d'accord ? C'est le numéro de mon bureau.**

**\- Santana Lopez**, sourit Quinn en lisant le nom en entier de Santana. **Ok Mademoiselle Lopez, merci. Donne-moi ton téléphone. **

Santana arqua un sourcil mais fini par obtempérer lorsqu'elle vit que la main que Quin venait de tendre ne semblait pas vouloir se coller à nouveau contre son corps. La latine glissa sa main dans la poche de son survêtement pour en sortir son téléphone. Quinn ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone dernier cri d'une marque bien connu, et se contenta de déverrouiller l'écran pour taper créer un nouveau contact à son nom avant de rendre le téléphone à sa propriétaire.

**\- Et voilà,** fit Quinn alors que Santana rangeait son téléphone. **Appelle-moi si tu en as envie.**

Santana lui adressa un petit sourire et regarda machinalement en direction de sa voiture à quelques mètres d'elle.

**\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, pour te remercier,** sourit Quinn.

La latine se retourna vers la blonde avec un petit air interrogateur, mais n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'elle sentit la main de Quinn lui caresser doucement la joue avant de glisser sur sa nuque. Le souffle court et incapable de décrocher le moindre mot, Santana regarda le visage de la blonde se rapprocher de plus en plus du sien, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Si Santana était un peu perdue par les changements d'humeur et d'avis de Quinn, elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser.

Elle glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Quinn et une autre dans le creux de son dos, la ramenant contre elle le plus possible. Quinn se laissa faire de bonne grâce, passant ses deux bras autour de la nuque de Santana pour prolonger leur baiser. Comme hier soir leurs langues se disputèrent pour savoir laquelle des deux remporterait la bataille, et comme hier soir, Santana se sentit immédiatement emportée par une tornade de sentiments. Sa main dans les cheveux de Quinn se raffermit machinalement au bout de quelques instants, comme pour empêcher la blonde de se reculer. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine.

Pourtant ce fut malheureusement ce qui arriva, Quinn décollant doucement ses lèvres de celles de la latine, le souffle aussi court que la brune.

**\- Je suppose que je devrais dire merci,** fini par dire Santana en tentant de répondre ses esprits.

Quinn rigola et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Santana, avant de se reculer définitivement. La latine la laissa se glisser hors de ses lèvres, ses bras retombant le long de sa taille.

**\- A bientôt Santana Lopez,** fit Quinn en reculant de quelques pas. **Conduis prudemment.**

**\- Promis**, sourit Santana.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire à son tour, avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard. Santana secoua doucement la tête, avant de soupirer et de retourner en direction de sa voiture. Elle y grimpa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil machinal en direction des fenêtres de ce bâtiment, sans pour autant voir que Judy Fabray avait observé toute la scène et continuait de la regarder, avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce même endroit que Quinn retrouva sa mère une dizaine de secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait la voiture de Santana s'éloigner au loin.

**\- Tu n'étais pas censée faire la sieste ?** demanda Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- J'avais soif**, répondit Judy en se retournant en souriant sur sa fille. **Cette fille a vraiment quelque chose de spécial. **

**\- Si on veut**, fit Quinn avec une totale mauvaise foi avant de se laisser tomber dans un des canapés.

**\- N'essaye pas de faire ta mauvaise tête avec moi Quinnie, je te connais. **

Quinn sourit malgré elle et posa sa tête sur sa main, après avoir appuyé son coude sur le bras du canapé.

**\- C'est si difficile d'admettre qu'elle te plait ?**

**\- À quoi ça servirait ? Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle Mam'. **

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dis après vous avoir vu vous embrasser comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure. **

**\- Ok, ça devient vraiment gênant**.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de la mère de famille de rigoler, avant de s'approcher de Quinn pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille. Elle déposa une main sur le bras de Quinn avant de poursuivre.

**\- Quinn, lorsque tu m'as dis que tu préférais les filles il y a quelques années, je t'ai dis de ne jamais te juger et de toujours défendre tes choix et de te soutenir du mieux que je pouvais. Je sais que ton frère et toi n'avez pas eu une vie facile, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous offrir mieux que ça, mais…**

**\- Tu nous offres beaucoup plus que certains parents Maman**, coupa Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu avais deux boulots et tu as quand même réussi à être présente pour nous deux malgré tout. L'amour ne s'achète pas. **

**\- Je sais Chérie**, fit Judy en lui souriant tendrement. **Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que la porte de sortie de ce tunnel sans fin peut s'appeler Santana. **

**\- Je ne vais pas me précipiter dans ses bras parce qu'elle a de l'argent**, fit Quinn en se refermant légèrement.

**\- Je croyais que l'amour ne s'achetait pas ? Je ne parle pas de sa situation financière, mais du reste qu'elle peut t'offrir. Comment tu l'as connue d'ailleurs ?**

**\- Au… travail. C'est une de mes clientes.**

Quinn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son vrai travail à sa mère, cette dernière croyait que Quinn travaillait dans un bar qui payait spécialement bien. L'idée de lui mentir lui flanquait la nausée à chaque fois, mais elle ne comptait pas lui avouer la vérité de sitôt. Judy avait bien trop sacrifié pour elle pour que Quinn lui retourne le monnaie de sa pièce, peu importe la manière dont elle devait le faire.

**\- Ce que je veux dire Quinnie**, fit Judy en lui sourit toujours, **c'est l'amour peut être une issue. Que ce soit avec Santana ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne vais plus me faire de vieux os Quinn, et je préfère savoir ma fille en bonne compagnie plutôt que seule au monde.**

**\- Ne parle pas comme ça, **s'agaça Quinn en se relevant brusquement. **Tu vas guérir et tout va aller mieux.**

Sous le regard triste de Judy Fabray, Quinn contourna le canapé et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Jamais Quinn n'avait accepté la maladie de sa mère, et jamais elle ne l'accepterait très certainement. Judy ne réagit pas et laissa sa fille quitter l'appartement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne comptait pas aller très loin. Ce qui était vrai, Quinn avait retrouvé refuge sur le toit de son immeuble, les écouteurs de son MP3 enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

* * *

_Et voilà! C'est tout pour le moment :)_

_(Non cette histoire n'est pas sponsorisée par Secret Story, ça me ferait mal (a) )_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette plongée dans une partie de la vie de Quinn? Vous vous attendiez à cela?_

**_Prochainement dans Demons :_**

_**\- Allô ? fit Santana.**_

_**\- Santana ?**_

_**C'était bien la voix de Quinn, à n'en pas douter. À la différence que cette dernière semblait spécialement stressée et que sa voix dansait sur plusieurs octaves.**_

_**\- C'est moi, confirma la latine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

_**\- Est-ce que tu peux venir aux urgences du James J. Peters VA Medical Center ?**_

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est arrivé à Quinn? (a) Je vous posterai la réponse lundi ou mardi si tout va bien :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	5. James J Peters VA Medical CentChapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour ô vous lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Comment allez vous ce soir?_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ceux que je vais réveiller quand ils recevront le mail pour annoncer que ce chapitre a été posté, mais c'est pour la bonne cause n'est-ce pas? ;)_

_Je vous laisse avec nos deux héroïnes préférées, accompagnées de quelques guest stars aujourd'hui!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**TrueLoveWaits-Someday :** Héhé tu peux :P Santana est ton personnage préféré? :) Haha laissons les choses se faire petit à petit (a) Mais on ne tape pas les auteurs hein *siffle* Oui j'ai twitter mais je ne fais que retweeter des trucs habituellement :P Mais si tu le veux je peux te le donner en PM :) Bonne nuit à toi aussi!_

_**Euthymie :** Et si je peux, je suis une sadique tu avais déjà oublié? (a) Haha peut-être, tu le verras dans le chapitre ci-dessous si tu avais raison :P  
_

_**meg1287 :** Que d'enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au coeur :D Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, ou du moins à presque toutes :) Héhé oui tu as raison, mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus! Tu devras lire pour voir tout ça :)_

_**San002 :** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments c'est vraiment gentil :D J'avoue que Quinn est un peu dure à cerner dans ce début d'histoire mais c'est ce que je trouvais intéressant de faire. Rendre Santana complètement dingue (a) Profite bien de tes vacances alors :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Et oui, la Quinn de Demons est un personnage encore plus complexe que celui dans Glee. La mère de Quinn est très perspicace oui :) Alors tu as en partie raison dans ta supposition, Quinn appelle effectivement à l'aide mais ce n'est pas pour Sam. Ou du moins pas directement (a) Je vais bien merci, et toi? :) _

_**Emy Unbroken :** Héhé j'essaye de glisser quelques pointes d'humour pour pas que l'ambiance soit vraiment trop lourde non plus, j'ai pas envie de vous pourrir le moral non plus :P _

_**Mathela :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, c'est super gentil :D Merci beaucoup de ta review :) _

_**p'tit griffon :** Héhé merci :) Oui Sam c'est Chord Overstreet enfant :) Enfin, adolescent. Héhé non, pas de Samcedes, j'ai prévu autre chose pour le petit frère de Quinn. Et moi je te remercie par ton commentaire :D_

_**quinntana-best :** Merci beaucoup :D Héhé petit rapprochement, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça (a)  
_

_**Lili :** Mais non Judy ne va pas mourir... Du moins pour l'instant *rire sadique* Ah non non je ne connais pas du tout malheureusement. Et pas de soucis pour l'erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde :) _

_**prefabsprout :** Merci beaucoup :D  
_

_**naya22 :** Merci ma belle :D Soit dit en passant, j'adore la photo de Naya que tu as en profil :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (a) Merci de ta review, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver par ici toi aussi, depuis le temps que tu me suis :D_

_**Juju8 :** Merciiiiii :D Voilà la suite, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent :) Et merci de ta review!_

_**Lina :** Yaaaaay encore une personne que j'ai convertis au Quinntana (a) Bon je n'ai rien contre le Brittana je dois bien avouer, mais par contre ne me parle pas de Faberry, ça me rend malade (a)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou ma belle :) Je vais bien merci et toi? Bah oui mais c'était émouvant quand même (a) Et de rien, c'est tout à fait normal :) Haha vous saurez bien plus tard pourquoi Quinn est tombée dans la drogue malheureusement, va falloir patienter un peu! Disons que Quinn n'habite pas dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde (a) Quinn aime entretenir le mystère, qu'est-ce que tu veux :) Ca ajoute du piment! Son frère est le mini Sam Evans oui :) Vous saurez bientôt ce que la mère de Quinn a :) Et non il n'y aura pas le père de Quinn qui apparaîtra, on ne fera qu'en parler de temps à autre. Ne soit pas trop dure avec Quinn, elle est juste sur la défensive à cause de son passé, mais vous pourrez comprendre ça bientôt. Merci de ta review ma belle en tout, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire :)  
_

_**Pitoufo :** Merci beaucoup :) Non cette Judy est complètement différente de celle du début de la saison 1, j'avoue. Héhé tu verras bien si tu as raison ;)_

* * *

****James J. Peters VA Medical Center****

**\- Brittany est un génie**, murmura Ashley Pierce en regardant sa grande sœur sur scène.

Santana, assise à ses côtés, eut un petit sourire à cette phrase, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'Ashley avait raison. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il y avait la première du spectacle que Brittany préparait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et à en juger par les applaudissements autour d'elles, c'était une véritable réussite. Santana n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à la danse, au-delà des cheerleaders dont elle avait fait parti il y a quelques années.

Pour cette première soirée, Brittany avait invité pas mal de gens de ses proches, dont Santana et Ashley et ses parents. Mais également quelques amis, que Santana n'avait pas revus depuis un sacré petit moment. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones et Kurt Hummel notamment. Ils étaient au lycée ensemble tous les cinq à l'époque, mais les revoir faisait vraiment très plaisir à Santana. Même si elle n'avait pas été forcément la plus agréable du monde avec eux auparavant.

Le spectacle étant fini, les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle furent invités à un petit apéro situé dans une salle en dehors de la salle de spectacle. Santana suivit donc la foule, écoutant avec un sourire Ashley refaire tout le spectacle de sa grande sœur. Mais son esprit fut bien vite détourné de la jeune Pierce lorsqu'elle vit une femme qui ressemblait de Quinn, de loin.

Ressemblait seulement, puisque ce n'était définitivement pas Quinn. Cette dernière se trouvait actuellement dans le Bronx avec sa mère et son frère, c'était du moins ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Une nouvelle semaine était passée depuis que Santana avait ramené Quinn chez elle ce samedi là, et nous étions à nouveau samedi soir. La latine avait retrouvé Quinn tous les soirs de la semaine et avait passé toutes ses nuits avec elle, tout simplement incapable de lui résister.

À chaque fois cela lui faisait le même coup. Lorsqu'elle était loin de Quinn et de sa sphère attirante, elle arrivait à se persuader qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer qu'elle ne resterait pas toute la nuit avec elle aujourd'hui. Mais, quand elle se trouvait en sa compagnie, elle devenait tout simplement incapable de résister à ce sourire angélique, ce petit sourire qu'elle abordait lorsqu'elle reconnaissait Santana dans la rue, ses yeux pétillants… Ce n'était pas uniquement pour le sexe qu'elle rejoignait Quinn, même si la blonde était une excellente amante, mais juste pour être avec elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Santana ?**

**\- Hein ?**

Mercedes venait de s'adresser à elle et de la ramener sur terre. Santana réalisa qu'elle tenait une coupe de champagne dans ses mains, qu'on avait du lui tendre et qu'elle avait pris machinalement, et que tout le monde la regardait.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Mercedes venait de répéter sa question, mais cela n'aida pas Santana. Fort heureusement, elle fut sauvée par une Brittany enjouée qui vint les rejoindre, se glissant dans le petit groupe d'amis en prenant Santana par les épaules. Santana ne put que sourire devant un tel enthousiasme, heureuse de voir que sa meilleure amie resplendissait littéralement. Elles avaient eu une longue histoire d'amour il y a trois ans, mais avaient rompu lorsque Brittany avait commencé à voyager à travers le monde pour ses stages de danse.

Santana avait eu un peu de mal à se remettre de cette rupture, puisque Brittany était la seule femme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Quoiqu'au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle pouvait désormais mettre Quinn sur cette liste. Elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait se faire à l'idée. Elle pensait profondément que la blonde n'était pas intéressée par sa personne en tant que petite-amie, la latine n'avait pas oublié les mots que Quinn avait eus lorsqu'elle l'avait ramenée ce samedi-là.

Santana se mêla aux félicitations que leurs amis adressaient à Brittany, et n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter à son tour.

**\- C'était super Britt'**, sourit Santana. **Tu peux être fière de toi, vraiment. **

**\- Merci,** sourit Brittany en retour. **Je peux me venter de t'avoir fait oublier une autre blonde alors ?**

Santana rougit légèrement et sourit en même temps, avant de relâcher Brittany. Elle était la seule à savoir la vérité sur Quinn et sur leur petite histoire, tout comme elle était la seule à connaître l'existence de Quinn d'ailleurs. C'était tout d'abord pour protéger Quinn au cas où, et ensuite pour se protéger elle et ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses supérieurs. Les apparences, dans le monde de la loi, étaient assez importantes et le procès de Santana approchait puisqu'il avait lieu lundi après-midi.

Une bonne demi-heure passa, pendant laquelle Santana se laissa emporter parmi les discussions et les rires de ses amis retrouvés. Elle se surprit même à plaisanter avec Blaine et à rigoler avec Kurt, qui ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus détendue que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ce qui était sans doute vrai.

La latine fut cependant tiré de sa conversation avec Kurt par son téléphone qui se mit à carillonner. Elle s'excusa auprès de son ami et s'éclipsa hors de la pièce, avant de le sortir de son sac à main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit que le prénom de Quinn s'affichait sur l'écran, et elle n'hésita désormais plus à répondre.

**\- Allô ?** fit Santana.

**\- Santana ?**

C'était bien la voix de Quinn, à n'en pas douter. À la différence que cette dernière semblait spécialement stressée et que sa voix dansait sur plusieurs octaves.

**\- C'est moi**, confirma la latine. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu peux venir aux urgences du ****James J. Peters VA Medical Center ?**

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- S'il te plait, je… **

Quinn semblait si stressée et à la fois si brisée que Santana n'hésita plus une seule seconde à répondre par la positive.

**\- Ok j'arrive. Mais est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**\- Pas vraiment… **

**\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste au bout du fil avec toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ?**

La latine avait déjà enfilé son manteau et avait déjà dégringolé les marches qui menaient jusqu'à l'étage du parking sous-terrain. Elle n'avait pas prévu Brittany de son départ, mais elle lui enverrait un message un peu plus tard. Santana s'en voulait déjà un peu, mais elle savait que Brittany ne le prendra pas mal. Elle l'espérait, du moins.

**\- Non, ça va aller. Dans combien de temps tu es là ?**

**\- Une vingtaine de minutes je pense, je suis en haut de la rue de Broadway. **

**\- Ok, **répondit simplement Quinn.** A toute à l'heure alors. **

**\- A toute.**

Santana raccrocha et grimpa dans sa voiture, avant d'allumer le contact et de démarrer. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il arrivait à Quinn, mais si elle l'avait appelée au secours, c'est que ce n'était pas rien. Cependant, si elle était blessée elle n'aurait pas pu lui téléphoner n'est-ce pas ?

La latine arriva sur place en un quart d'heure, ce gain de temps surtout dû à la manière un peu dangereuse qu'elle eut de conduire. Fort heureusement elle ne rencontra pas de voiture de police ou d'agents de force de l'ordre. Elle trouva par une chance inouïe une place libre sur le parking des urgences, et se précipita à l'intérieur, sans véritablement savoir qui ou quoi chercher. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Quinn dans le hall d'entrée, et elle décida d'aller demander conseil à la femme de l'accueil avant de la rappeler.

**\- Bonjour**, lança Santana, **en arrivant en trombe devant le comptoir. Est-ce que vous avez une dénommée Fabray dans votre service ?**

**\- Laissez-moi une seconde**, répondit la femme en cherchant sur son ordinateur, alors que Santana tambourinait d'impatience sur le comptoir. **Oui, Judy Fabray. Vous pouvez aller au bout du couloir, sa famille attend là-bas.**

Santana eut une grimace en entendant que la mère de Quinn venait de se faire hospitaliser d'urgence. Quinn lui avait avoué durant la semaine que cette dernière était atteinte d'une leucémie depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et qu'elle était de plus en plus épuisée par cette maladie dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Elle fini par trouver Quinn, occupée à faire les cent pas au bout du couloir que lui avait désigné la jeune femme. Elle était accompagnée de son frère, assis sur une chaise et la tête basse, ainsi qu'un homme qui devait avoir approximativement leur âge, d'origine asiatique. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de se sentir posséder par une petite vague de crise de jalousie ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'asiatique, qui se trouvait assis aux côtés de Sam, lança quelque chose à Quinn qui la fit se retourner immédiatement dans la direction de Santana.

La blonde s'approcha elle aussi de Santana, et la surprit en l'étreignant, bien plus fortement qu'elle avait pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Se reprenant au bout de quelques secondes, Santana passa un bras dans le creux du dos de Quinn, avant de lui caresser doucement le reste du dos.

**\- Merci d'être venu,** murmura la blonde au bout de quelques instants.

**\- C'est normal Quinn**, sourit la latine. **Comment va ta mère ?**

**\- J'en sais rien**, soupira Quinn en la relâchant. **Elle était en train de se préparer pour aller se coucher, et elle s'est écroulée d'un coup. J'ai appelé Mike pour qu'il nous amène jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas l'argent pour une ambulance. On a roulé aussi vite qu'on a pu, mais…**

La voix de Quinn se brisa, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais Santana avait compris le principal, et pouvait largement imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti Quinn à ce moment-là. Sans compter qu'il y avait Sam qui était là, et que de laisser son stress prendre possession de son être n'avait pas du être la chose à faire.

**\- Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?** demanda la latine alors que Quinn l'entraînait vers les deux garçons.

**\- Je n'en sais rien… Je t'ai appelée tout de suite après qu'on soit arrivés. Je n'ai pas envie que Sam soit là si jamais… **

Elle ne finit une nouvelle fois pas sa phrase, mais Santana n'eut une nouvelle fois pas besoin qu'elle la termine. Arrivées toutes les deux à la hauteur de Sam et de l'asiatique, Quinn se retourna en direction de Santana.

**\- Je te présente Mike**, fit Quinn. **Mon meilleur ami. **

**\- Salut**, fit Mike en se relevant pour lui tendre la main. **Tu dois être Santana ?**

**\- Heu… Oui**, fit Santana en jetant un coup d'œil à Quinn.

**\- Quinn m'a parlé de toi**, sourit Mike.

Quinn eut un petit sourire coupable et s'approcha de son petit frère pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sam adressa un faible sourire à Santana que cette dernière lui rendit, avant de se remettre à regarder la pointe de ses baskets.

**\- Mike va rentrer avec Sam à la maison**, fit Quinn en passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère. **Je vais rester ici, mais je ne me voyais pas de rester seule. Alors, j'ai pensé à toi. **

**\- Tu as bien fais**, sourit Santana.

**\- Je vais aller chercher ma voiture**, fit Mike en se relevant.** J'espère à bientôt Santana. **

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer Quinn**, fit Sam en relevant les yeux sur sa sœur. **Je veux rester avec toi. **

**\- C'est juste pour te reposer Sam. Demain matin tu reviens ici, et si jamais il se passe quelque chose avant, je t'appelle, d'accord ?**

Sam eut une petite moue et soupira doucement avant de se relever. Lui aussi semblait complètement perdu, à l'instar de Quinn lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Santana. Elle avait cependant enfilé un masque de plénitude lorsqu'elle était retournée auprès de son frère, que Santana trouvait tout simplement épatant.

**\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à dehors ?** demanda Santana à Sam.

Ce dernier sembla légèrement surpris par la proposition, mais l'accepta volontiers. Après une longue étreinte avec sa sœur, il fini par prendre la direction de la sortie, accompagné de Santana.

**\- Je sais qu'elle ne me prend pas pour un bébé**, fit Sam au bout de quelques secondes. **Mais elle a toujours tendance à tout prendre sur elle pour nous protéger Maman et moi. J'aimerais juste pouvoir l'aider. J'ai bientôt 15 ans, je peux faire ça.  
**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'écoutera**, sourit Santana, **mais je peux essayer de lui parler si tu veux.**

**\- J'aimerais bien. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous hein, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais quelques fois je préférerais qu'elle reste à la maison plutôt qu'elle aille travailler toute la nuit. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas très bien, mais qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer. **

**\- Tu devrais lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, Sam. Ta sœur est quelqu'un de bien, elle comprendra j'en suis sûre. **

**\- Ouais… Est-ce que tu vas l'aider ?**

**\- Comment ça ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- À aller mieux. Tu sais, elle parle souvent de toi à la maison, et le seul dont elle parle autant c'est Mike. Et ils se connaissent depuis des années, en fait Mike était dans sa classe depuis la maternelle, alors… **

**\- Si je peux, je vais essayer oui.**

**\- Elle a besoin de quelqu'un**, poursuivit Sam alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.** Mais elle est trop fière pour l'avouer, et elle s'est sentie trahie trop de fois pour accepter facilement l'aide de quelqu'un. C'est sûrement pour ça que beaucoup de personnes ont laissé tomber. **

Santana regarda pensivement Sam quelques secondes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ce gamin était déjà bien trop intelligent pour son âge. Quand on disait que les gens évoluaient et mûrissaient plus vite quand ils avaient des choses terribles à vivre, c'était définitivement vrai.

**\- Écoute Sam**, fit doucement Santana alors que Mike se garait devant eux**, je ne peux pas te promettre que ta sœur va aller mieux. Mais je te promets d'essayer, d'accord ?**

**\- Ok. Merci, Santana. Et puis si tu n'y arrives pas, je réserve ma place dans quelques années !**

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil qui fit rigoler Santana, et qui le fit rire également. Décidément, les Fabray avaient un drôle d'humour, mais cela plaisait à la latine. Elle ouvrit la portière et lui promis de rappeler Quinn de les prévenir au moindre changement ou à la moindre nouvelle, avant de refermer la portière et de les regarder s'éloigner. Poussant un petit soupire, Santana tourna les talons, avant d'entrer à nouveau dans ce maudit bâtiment. Elle détestait les hôpitaux.

•••

**\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger un truc Quinn ?**

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête, tout en continuant de faire les cent pas. Cela faisait une bonne heure que Santana était arrivée dans cet hôpital maintenant, mais les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évoluées. Incapable de rester en place, Quinn usait le sol du couloir à force de faire des allers-retours dessus, refusant de boire ou de manger quoique ce soit. Santana se sentait atrocement inutile, et elle détestait vraiment ça.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle attrapa aussi délicatement que possible le bras de Quinn alors que cette dernière repassait à ses côtés, avant de la faire asseoir sur une des chaises à ses côtés. Elle espérait que lui tenir la main aiderait un peu Quinn à se calmer, et ce fut à peu près le cas finalement. Si on mettait de côté son genou qu'elle faisait bouger de plus en plus vite.

**\- Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompue ta soirée avec tes amis**, fit soudainement Quinn.

**\- Oh… C'est rien**, répondit Santana. **Britt' a compris, je l'ai prévenue par message.**

**\- C'est à elle que tu écrivais avant ?**

**\- Oui. Pourquoi ?**

Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, détournant son regard sur le bout du couloir. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à Santana qu'elle avait été intriguée par le destinataire de ses messages, et presque un brin jalouse. Parce que, contrairement à ce que Santana pouvait penser, elle était sincèrement intéressée par la latine. Mais elle refusait de se laisser la moindre chance avec elle, persuadée qu'elle ne méritait pas la brune. Elle se prostituait à moitié pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa mère et son frère, et puis tous les proches de Santana penseraient immédiatement qu'elle ne s'intéresse à elle que pour son argent. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

**\- Mademoiselle Fabray ?**

Quinn tourna brusquement la tête en direction d'un médecin qui venait de faire son apparition, avant de bondir sur ses jambes comme un pantin à ressort. Elle ne relâcha pas la main de Santana, l'obligeant à se lever à son tour, et s'approcha de lui.

**\- C'est moi. Comment va ma mère ?**

**\- On a réussi à la ranimer**, fit le médecin. **Mais son cœur est extrêmement fatigué, à cause de ce qu'il a eu à subir. **

**\- Mais pourquoi il s'est arrêté de battre ?** demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Parce qu'il est épuisé, Mademoiselle Fabray. Votre mère est malade et les efforts qu'elle fait quotidiennement pour lutter contre sa maladie finissent par se faire ressentir. **

Quinn ferma les yeux quelques secondes et était devenue tellement pâle, que Santana se cru obligée de passer un bras sous sa taille pour la soutenir et éviter qu'elle s'écroule. Ce fut d'ailleurs peut-être une bonne idée, puisque Quinn se laissa aller contre elle.

**\- Elle va rester longtemps ici ?** demanda Santana sans quitter Quinn du coin de l'œil.

**\- Cela dépendra de son état. J'imagine une semaine, peut-être deux. **

**\- On n'a pas l'argent pour qu'elle reste autant de temps ici**, marmonna Quinn. **On n'a pas appelé d'ambulance à cause de ça déjà. L'opération va nous coûter les yeux de la tête.**

**\- Vous n'avez pas d'assurance ? **demanda le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

Quinn secoua négativement la tête, avant de détourner le regard et de soupirer.

**\- Est-ce que je peux voir ma mère ?** demanda-t-elle finalement.

**\- Elle se repose, mais oui. Dans la chambre juste là-bas.**

Quinn se défit de l'étreinte de Santana, mais cette dernière avait largement pu voir les yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes de Quinn ainsi que la voix tremblante de la blonde. Santana la regarda s'engouffrer dans la chambre désignée par le médecin, avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

**\- Combien coûte l'hospitalisation en plus de l'opération ?** demanda Santana.

**\- Si ils n'ont pas d'assurance, ça reviendra à 30'000 dollars. **

_**\- Hijo de puta**_, marmonna Santana.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Non rien. Merci docteur. **

Santana lui adressa un petit sourire et se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre de Judy, prenant le soin de frapper contre la porte avant d'y entrer une fois que la voix de Quinn l'y autorisa. La chambre était plongée dans une semie-obscurité, seule une lampe de chevet éclairant la pièce. Judy était allongée sur un lit, donnant l'air d'être encore plus fragile que ce que Santana se souvenait. Comme si elle pouvait s'envoler en cendres à n'importe quel instant. Quinn se trouvait à ses côtés, assise sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré près du lit de sa mère pour pouvoir lui prendre la main.

**\- Elle dort ?** demanda inutilement Santana.

**\- Ouais**, répondit Quinn sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

**\- Est-ce que… Tu veux que je te laisse ou comme ça ?**

**\- Non** ! s'exclama brusquement Quinn en tournant son regard vers la latine. **Enfin… J'aimerais mieux que tu restes, si tu veux bien. **

**\- D'accord**, fit doucement Santana en s'asseyant elle aussi sur un fauteuil.

Ce fauteuil se trouvait un peu en retrait de celui de Quinn, mais cette dernière n'hésita pas avant de se saisir de la main de Santana. Un geste qui surprit la latine, mais qui lui fit agréablement plaisir. Elle se surprit même à caresser machinalement le dos de la main de Quinn au bout de quelques minutes, réfléchissant sur les meilleures choses à faire. Elle savait pertinemment que Quinn n'avait pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer une hospitalisation aussi longue, tout comme elle savait que Judy avait besoin de se faire hospitaliser aussi longtemps. Et elle connaissait Quinn depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que la blonde refuserait tout simplement si la latine lui proposait de payer les frais médicaux.

**\- Tu as écris à Sam ?** s'enquit Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**\- Non, je vais le faire. **

Quinn sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un message à l'adresse de son frère, sous le regard pensif de Santana.

**\- Il m'a parlé tout à l'heure,** fit doucement Santana.** Il s'inquiète pour toi.**

**\- Sam** ? s'étonna Quinn en envoyant son message.** Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il m'a dit qu'il savait que tu n'étais pas heureuse, et il trouve que tu te sacrifies trop pour eux. Il n'est pas ingrat qu'on se comprenne bien, mais je crois qu'il aimerait pouvoir aider lui aussi. **

**\- Je préfère qu'il vive son enfance et son adolescence sans avoir à se soucier de quoique ce soit,** soupira doucement Quinn. **Il est très intelligent, tu sais ? Il a les meilleures notes du quartier et il veut devenir criminologue. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ses chances. **

**\- Il est très futé c'est sûr**, sourit Santana.** Tu as de la chance d'avoir un petit frère comme lui. **

**\- Je sais**, sourit Quinn.

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de se relever pour partir à la recherche d'un médecin. Quinn lui adressa un regard surpris en la voyant se lever, mais la latine lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

**\- Je vais juste nous chercher un café. Je reviens.**

**\- D'accord. **

En sortant de la pièce, Santana se dirigea en direction du petit bureau d'accueil du service pour savoir où trouver le médecin. Son plan était assez simple finalement, et elle comptait bien le mettre en œuvre. Puisqu'elle savait que Quinn refuserait son argent, elle comptait régler directement les frais de l'hospitalisation de Judy. Il fallait juste que la blonde n'apprenne jamais qu'elle en était la principale investigatrice. L'infirmière et le médecin de Judy semblèrent d'ailleurs assez surpris de la demande de Santana, mais finirent par accepter la chose, à condition que l'argent soit versé lundi matin, étant donné que les transferts financiers sont impossibles le dimanche.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_Santana qui fait les choses dans le dos de Quinn, comment pensez-vous que cette dernière va prendre les choses?_

_**Prochainement dans Demons :**_

_**\- Tu te sens bien ?**_

_**La blonde haussa légèrement les épaules, et Santana s'approcha immédiatement d'elle pour poser sa main sur son front. Elle était à nouveau brûlante, mais était étrangement secouée de spasmes.**_

_**\- J'ai froid, marmonna Quinn.**_

_Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour le moment :) (Non toujours pas de sponsor par Secret Story)_

_Je vous dis à vendredi ou samedi pour le prochain chapitre, suivant mes disponibilités :P_

_Je vous embrasse!_

_**Louguia**_


	6. Moving Out

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés, comment ça va par ce beau week-end?_

_Personnellement ça va super, si ce n'est que j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, j'ai du me retrouver un ordinateur de remplacement et je galère un peu avec lui (a) Mais je m'excuse de l'attente du chapitre.  
_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**Isendrina :** Héhé on le verra bien un peu plus tard ;)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Héhé c'est super-Santana :) J'avoue, sale période pour les Fabray, heureusement que Sam est en pleine forme comparé au reste de sa famille (a) Et moi toujours autant plaisir à lire tes reviews :)_

_**TrueLoveWaits-Someday :** Ah bah ça nous fait un gros point commun :) Toi aussi t'as envie de tuer des gens depuis qu'on a appris pour son mariage? Les gens sont tellement mauvais, ça me tue. Héhé j'avoue que ce serait dommage de ne pas savoir la fin de ma fic :P C'est vrai que Sam aura plus un rôle de personnage secondaire mais on le verra souvent quand même. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura quand même un côté bisounours dans cette fiction, on ne me refait pas (a)_

_**Cottigny :** Yaaaaay! Merci pour tous ces compliments ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, c'est juste adorable (L) Normalement Quinn est ma chouchou, mais je voulais lui donner un rôle spécial et qui change vraiment, du coup je me suis plus centrée sur Santana :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil. Contente que tu ne veuilles pas me tuer pour le mail (a)  
_

_**p'tit griffon :** N'est-ce pas? :) Ah non Sam est un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus malin :P Haha désolée que ta lèche n'ait pas fonctionné, mais j'ai un emploi du temps assez rempli, même pour des vacances :P_

_**naya22 :** C'est la première fois que j'ai répondu à ta review? Ou qu'on répond à ta review? Ca me parait être la moindre des choses personnellement, vous prenez le temps de m'écrire des reviews, c'est normal que je vous réponde :) Naya est parfaite :)_

_**Lyl04 :** Merci beaucoup :) Le 3 était un peu hard, j'avoue mais bon c'est pas la Petite maison dans la prairie cette fiction (a) Sam va faire quelques allers et venues dans la fiction suivant les moments, il sera même là dans ce chapitre :)_

_**Brookey20 :** L'amour fraternel est particulièrement fort entre Sam et Quinn :) Sam n'a strictement aucun problème d'argent, c'est sûr (a) Héhé tu vas voir la réponse dans ce chapitre :) _

_**San002 :** Quinn est un mystère sur pattes, et Quinn est beaucoup plus attachée à Santana qu'on peut bien le penser. J'avoue, personne ne pourrait résister à la belle Quinn :) Merci de ta review en tout cas :D_

_**Cassoulagleek :** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil :) Disons que j'essaye de m'améliorer, et je suis contente que tu trouves que ce soit le cas._

_**bluemoon61 :** Je pense que tu as raison, surtout que les choses sont faites dans son dos ;) Que veux-tu, nos deux amoureuses sont de vraies têtes de mules dans leur genre. Et pour la crise de Quinn, tu auras la réponse un peu plus loin dans le chapitre :) Tout le monde a la grippe? Il fait combien chez toi environ? Oui je suis en vacances et je me repose, même si je sors et tout ça :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi aussi!_

_**Euthymie : **Non Quinn ne va pas très bien le prendre c'est sûr (a) Tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre :)_

_**quinntana-best :** Merci beaucoup :) Santana est quelqu'un de très gentil sous son côté badass (a)  
_

_**meg1287 :** Haha t'as une double personnalité? On verra bien si Judy s'en remet, je n'ai pas encore décidé (a) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture parce que tu auras la réponse tout de suite :P  
_

_**lili :** Ce sont des menaces ou juste un avertissement? (a) Haha je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil alors, mais elles sont vraiment ensemble ou pas? Parce que ça commence à me frustrer à la longue que mes ships ne soient pas existants (a) Mais je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en retard par contre :)  
_

_**Guest :** Merci c'est gentil :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le reste :)  
_

_**prefabsprout :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :D  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? Haha je ne dis pas tout de suite parce qu'il faut bien garder un peu de mystère, c'est pas drôle si je vous raconte tout directement! Tu es dure avec Quinn oui, elle essaye juste de se protéger pour ne pas souffrir encore plus. Oui on ne voit pas assez la famille des gens dans Glee je trouve, on n'a jamais vu la soeur de Quinn et elle n'est mentionnée qu'une fois, pareille pour la petite soeur de Brittany, et le frère de Mercedes... Et oui j'adore Mike, il était normal que je le case là-dedans :) On remarquera d'ailleurs que mes persos préférés sont au devant de l'affiche (a) Quinn et Santana, Brittany, Mike et Blaine :) J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à Tina (a) Merci beaucoup de ta review :D Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir :)  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Coucou! Pas de soucis :) C'était bien tes vacances? Tu es partie où? :) Héhé on verra bien la réaction de Quinn, je me tâte encore pour tout avouer :)_

_**Pitoufo :** Bravo :D Tu peux être fière de toi (a) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

* * *

**Moving out**

**\- Santana je peux te parler ?**

La latine releva la tête de son téléphone, sur lequel elle était en train de jouer à un jeu très en vogue sur les réseaux sociaux ces derniers temps. Quinn avait un petit air soucieux que la latine lui connaissait bien depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet hôpital, à la différence que celui-ci s'était aggravé ces dernières minutes. Depuis que Santana était revenue dans la chambre après qu'elle ait fait sa demande financière, la blonde n'avait pas prononcé un mot et semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

**\- Bien sûr**, répondit Santana.

**\- Pas ici.**

Santana jeta un regard machinal en direction de Judy qui était toujours profondément endormie, avant de se lever et de suivre Quinn dans les couloirs. Il était passé deux heures du matin, ce qui faisait que les couloirs étaient déserts et complètement silencieux. La clarté de la lumière avait été baissée également, ce qui donnait un air bizarrement apaisant à l'endroit.

**\- On va prendre un café ?** demanda Santana en désignant les distributeurs d'un signe de tête. **Manger un truc ne te fera pas de mal non plus.**

Quinn ne dit rien mais leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se laisser en direction des distributeurs par Santana. Elle opta pour un capuccino et regarda Santana vider la moitié du distributeur à nourriture, avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un des fauteuils mis à disposition proche des machines. Santana lui fourra un paquet de chips goût bacon dans les mains, et Quinn l'accepta sans pour autant l'ouvrir. Elle joua quelques instants avec le paquet, avant de finalement relever son regard en direction de Santana.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service,** fini par dire Quinn.

**\- Tout ce que tu veux. **

**\- J'aurais besoin que tu passes la nuit avec moi lundi, et quelques jours de la semaine si tu le veux bien. Je ferai… Tu sais… Tout. **

**\- Commen…** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre. **Oh… Non, je ne peux pas faire ça Quinn. **

**\- Tu n'en n'as pas envie ?** marmonna doucement Quinn en baissant les yeux.

**\- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Quinn**, sourit Santana en se saisissant de la main de la blonde. **Je passerai la nuit avec toi, mais on ne fera rien de plus que ce qu'on fait déjà maintenant. Et je te payerai le prix fort.**

Quinn releva son regard sur la brune les sourcils froncés et son regard plus scrutateur que jamais.

**\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai promis à ton frère de te protéger et de t'aider, alors ce n'est pas pour te laisser tomber à la première occasion. Et puis, tu vaux mieux que ça Quinn. **

La blonde eut un petit sourire incertain qui fit sourire à son tour Santana, avant qu'elle ne ressert sa main machinalement autour de celle de Quinn. La latine désigna le paquet de chips que Quinn tenait entre ses mains d'un signe de tête, et la blonde ouvrit le paquet après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Elles attendirent que Quinn ai avalé quelque chose et qu'elles aient bu toutes les deux leurs cafés, avant de retourner dans la chambre de Judy. Santana ne pensa pas une seule seconde à retirer sa main de celle de Quinn, et Quinn ne pensa pas une seule seconde à retirer sa main de celle de Santana. C'est toujours les mains enlacées qu'elles se levèrent pour retourner dans la chambre.

**\- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux**, fit Quinn en ouvrant délicatement la porte de la chambre de sa mère. **Tu n'es pas obligée de rester. **

**\- Personne ne m'attend chez moi**, répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.

**\- Tu vis seule ?**

Quinn lissa inutilement le duvet de sa mère, alors que Santana retrouva le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté il y a quelques instants.

**\- Oui, dans un appartement ridiculement grand. J'ai ma chambre à coucher mais deux autres, une pour mes parents quand ils viennent me rendre visite ici et une autre pour Brittany. Enfin, à la base c'est une chambre d'amis, mais c'est souvent Brittany qui l'utilise quand on se fait des soirées filles et qu'elle décide de rester dormir. **

**\- Tu es très proche d'elle non** ? demanda Quinn en s'asseyant à son tour.

**\- C'est ma meilleure amie et sans doute la personne qui me connait le plus au monde, moi y comprit. On est sorties ensemble il y a quelques années et ça a été la seule personne dont j'ai été amoureuse. **

**\- Qui a rompu ?**

**\- Nous deux. Elle avait ses galas de danse à travers les Etats-Unis et d'autres pays en Europe, et moi j'avais mes études d'avocate. C'était juste impossible de concilier nos deux emplois du temps, et honnêtement notre relation devenait plus de la torture qu'autre chose. Alors on a décidé de rompre. **

**\- Mais ça n'a pas été facile pour autant, si ?**

Santana regarda pensivement Quinn quelques secondes, impressionnée et intriguée qu'elle arrive à lire en elle aussi facilement. C'était un peu comme si elle arrivait à lire en la latine comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui n'était vraiment pas anodin.

**\- Non**, fini par avouer Santana. **Je te l'ai dis, elle a été la seule dont je suis tombée amoureuse, et je l'aimais toujours quand on a rompu. **

**\- C'est toujours le cas maintenant ?** s'enquit Quinn sans oser regarder la latine.

**\- Non**, sourit Santana. **Je l'aime, mais plus comme une sœur. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, sans me juger ou me laisser tomber. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Je te la présenterai un jour. **

**\- Ah oui ?**

Le ton choqué et surprit étonna Santana, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant la blonde. Elle n'avait pas réalisé la porteur que ses mots pouvaient avoir ses mots, et le regretta immédiatement. Avec cette ambiance, elle avait oublié les mots qu'avait pu avoir Quinn lorsqu'elle l'avait ramenée chez elle la semaine dernière et ceux qui lui servaient de garde-fou pour ne pas complètement s'emballer pour Quinn.

**\- Oui… Enfin, si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligée. **

**\- J'aimerais bien,** l'assura Quinn avec un petit sourire.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Vraiment. **

Ce fut au tour de Santana de sourire doucement, se laissant aller plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, après tout sa journée avait été bien chargée, mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir maintenant et perdre la chance de poursuivre cette conversation avec Quinn.

**\- Et toi alors ?** s'enquit Santana.** Des histoires d'amour en particulier ?**

**\- Pas vraiment**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. **Quelques flirts sans importance. **

**\- Que des filles ?**

**\- Non,** sourit Quinn. **Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé mes préférences pour les filles avant un certain temps. **

**\- T'en avais peur ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Ma mère a toujours été un soutien pour moi alors dès que je me suis posé la question je lui en ai parlé. Et toi ?**

**\- Moi ça n'a pas été aussi facile. Mes parents ont bien accepté la chose, mais le truc le plus difficile ça a été de l'accepter moi-même. Ma grand-mère a refusé de me parler pendant quelques années aussi d'ailleurs. Maintenant ça va mieux. **

Quinn sourit doucement et chercha machinalement la main de Santana, après s'être assise au fond de son fauteuil.

**\- Et Mike ?** s'enquit Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**\- Mike ? Ca n'a toujours été qu'un simple ami. Mon meilleur ami et quelques fois comme un grand frère, mais on n'a jamais eu de liens ambiguë ou particulier. C'est un danseur aussi**, sourit Quinn. **On devrait le présenter à Brittany.**

**\- Excellente idée**, sourit Santana.

Quinn sourit à son tour, avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. Un silence certain s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui n'aida pas Santana à rester éveillée. Elle sentit ses yeux se faire de plus en plus lourds, et tomba dans un demi-sommeil. Elle se réveilla cependant au bout de quelques minutes, réveillée par quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à déterminer dans les premières secondes, avant de poser son regard sur la blonde.

**\- Quinn ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Ouais ?**

La voix de la blonde avait été un murmure, mais ce n'est pas ce qui alarma Santana. Quinn était atrocement pâle, et il semblait même à Santana qu'elle tremblait. Puisque la blonde avait déjà eu ce genre de choses auparavant, la latine ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son sevrage de drogue était toujours aussi difficile à supporter, même après passé deux semaines. La latine s'était renseignée là-dessus auprès de Puck, et il lui avait confirmé qu'il devait encore lutté quelques fois contre ses anciens démons. Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'il avait arrêté. Encore qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce que la blonde prenait.

**\- Tu te sens bien ?**

La blonde haussa légèrement les épaules, et Santana s'approcha immédiatement d'elle pour poser sa main sur son front. Elle était à nouveau brûlante, mais était étrangement secouée de spasmes.

**\- J'ai froid**, marmonna Quinn.

La brune eut une petite grimace et la fit se lever, juste le temps de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avant de la prendre contre elle. Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer sur la latine, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Santana eut l'impression d'avoir une bouillote géante collée à elle, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

**\- Tu peux être fière de toi tu sais**, fit Santana au bout de quelques instants.

Elle laissait sa main glisser machinalement dans les cheveux or et soyeux de Quinn, ayant réalisé il y a quelques temps déjà que c'était quelque chose que la blonde appréciait particulièrement. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à sentir la blonde se détendre un peu contre elle.

**\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Quinn.

**\- Arrêter comme ça et sans aide, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. **

Quinn se contenta de répondre par un simple petit grognement, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable devant quelqu'un, mais elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec Santana. Elle savait parfaitement que jamais la latine n'utiliserait ce genre de moments contre elle, et qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à lui nuire. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi Santana agissait de cette manière avec elle. Les seules personnes sur qui elle avait pu compter étaient au nombre de trois, sa mère, Sam et Mike, et elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle pouvait désormais ajouter une quatrième personne. Encore qu'elle avait peur de se faire trahir par Santana et de perdre le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés.

**\- J'ai froid**, répéta Quinn.

**\- Tu as de la fièvre**, fit Santana en chassant une mèche de cheveux collée sur son visage. **C'est normal. Dormir te ferait un peu de bien Q. **

**\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

Santana sourit doucement et serra son bras autour de la taille de Quinn, qui ne fit vraiment pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Elle marmonna plusieurs fois dans son sommeil inintelligiblement, réveillant au passage Santana, mais eut un sommeil plutôt réparateur dans l'ensemble. Elle dormait encore que Santana se réveilla, le corps endolori et le bras gauche complètement sans sensation parce que Quinn était appuyée dessus.

\- _**Jesus**_, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Quinn pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours, avant de regarder en direction de Judy. Cette dernière dormait elle aussi toujours profondément apparemment. Santana ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que le téléphone de Quinn vibrait sur la table de nuit, et elle y jeta un coup d'œil machinal. Une petite grimace s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le prénom « Will » s'afficher. La latine avait bien compris de qui il s'agissait, puisqu'elle en avait entendu parler lorsqu'elle avait du se cacher dans l'armoire de la blonde lorsqu'il était arrivé l'autre jour.

**\- Quinn ?** fit doucement Santana en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La blonde émit un vague gémissement en simple réponse, avant de se coller encore plus contre la latine. Elle semblait avoir moins de température qu'hier soir, mais n'était pas entièrement en forme pour autant. Son visage n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses couleurs non plus.

**\- Ton téléphone sonne Quinn. **

Lâchant un long et profond soupire, Quinn bougea légèrement pour attraper son téléphone à tâtons et décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

**\- Allô** **? **marmonna-t-elle.

**\- …**

**\- Oui je dormais. **

**\- …**

**\- Oh… Merci, mais je serai là demain. J'ai besoin d'argent. **

**\- …**

**\- Ok. Merci, Will. A demain. **

Elle raccrocha, sous le regard inquisiteur de Santana, avant de bouger légèrement. Santana en profita pour dégager son bras et le secouer discrètement, histoire de retrouver ses sensations le plus rapidement possible.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** demanda Santana.

**\- Savoir si je venais bosser demain. Comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière**, soupira Quinn. **Le seul truc c'est que je n'ai pas envie que Sam se retrouve tout seul, et je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi. **

**\- Je peux demander à Britt' de s'en occuper si tu veux**, fit Santana.

**\- Elle va vraiment accepter de s'occuper d'un adolescent dont elle ne connait rien** ? demanda Quinn d'un air sceptique.

**\- C'est elle qui t'a fait éviter un petit séjour par le commissariat je te rappelle. Elle adore les enfants et aime encore plus aider les autres. Le seul truc c'est qu'elle habite elle aussi dans un studio, alors je pense que ce serait mieux que vous veniez tous chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

Quinn resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de se relever pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

**\- Et bien… Je suppose que ça ne va pas faire de mal qu'il vive dans un appartement plus grand… Je te payerai le loyer et…**

**\- Non,** coupa la brune. **Je veux aider Quinn, pas te faire payer quelque chose. Si vraiment tu veux me donner un coup de main, tu peux… Payer une fois les courses ou comme ça.**

Quinn soupira doucement et s'appuya contre le mur en face de Santana, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Santana ? Honnêtement. Jamais personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour nous, alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?**

**\- Vous méritez qu'on vous aide Quinn, c'est tout. **

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre des choses. Cela l'effrayait terriblement de remettre sa vie dans les mains de Santana, si il ne s'était agit que d'elle elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, mais il y avait également son petit frère et sa mère à prendre en compte. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper et les mettre dans la mouise parce qu'elle se sentait attirée par Santana.

**\- Et quand ta mère sera prête à ressortir de l'hôpital, elle pourra venir s'installer chez moi quelques temps aussi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense qu'avoir de l'espace et une atmosphère un peu plus détendue ne lui fera pas de mal. **

**\- Je peux m'occuper d'elle**, répondit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je sais**, fit Santana en se penchant en avant. **Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. Mais tu peux le faire depuis chez moi quelques temps. Je ne vous demanderai rien en échange Quinn, je te le promets. **

**\- J'en parlerai à ma mère et Sam d'abord, d'accord ?**

Santana eut un petit sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, heureuse que Quinn ne se soit pas enfermée dans un refus immédiat. Elle avait bien compris que la demoiselle était une véritable tête de mule, et que quand elle avait décidé quelque chose rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

•••

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut accompagnée de Quinn et Sam que Santana ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Judy avait fini par se réveiller de son sommeil plus que réparateur, autant en forme que possible étant donné son état physique. Elle avait poussé Quinn à accepter la proposition de Santana, de même que Sam lorsque Quinn leur en avaient parlé. La blonde avait donc fini par plier, après que sa mère lui ait certifié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas accepter la proposition de Santana parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ou soutenue par Quinn.

**\- C'est énorme !** s'exclama Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

Santana parut extrêmement gênée à cet instant précis, parfaitement consciente que sa chambre à coucher devait avoir la taille de leur salon-cuisine-salle à manger. Et l'air qu'elle abordait à cet instant précis sembla énormément amuser Quinn. Elle entra à son tour dans l'appartement, tenant une de ses valises. Ils étaient actuellement dans l'entrée, joliment décoré selon Santana. Il débouchait sur une grande pièce où se trouvait le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger, tout dans la même pièce. Une grande baie vitrée démontrait une très belle vue sur New York, et sur le balcon de la latine. Sa chambre se trouvait sur la mezzanine à l'étage, alors que deux autres chambres à coucher se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, à côté de deux salles de bain avec toilettes séparées.

La latine sourit en voyant Brittany se lever du canapé. Cette dernière avait immédiatement accepté de s'occuper de Sam lorsque Santana le lui avait proposé, comme la latine l'avait imaginé. Et elle avait amené son chat également.

**\- Salut Sany**, sourit la danseuse à son tour avant de venir serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- **Salut**, sourit Santana. **Alors… Je te présente Quinn, et Sam. **

Elle les salua à leur tour, les prenant tous les deux dans les bras. Ce fut Quinn qui sembla à son tour mal à l'aise, et Santana qui fut amusée.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux voir l'endroit où tu dormiras Sam ?** fit joyeusement Brittany.

**\- Avec plaisir**, sourit le garçon.

Brittany lui sourit aussi et l'entraîna dans la chambre qui lui serait prêté, fermant la porte pour laisser Quinn et Santana seules. Ce que la latine n'avait pas du tout prévu. Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge et regarda Quinn s'approcher lentement de la baie vitrée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans taille basse. Quinn, lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, n'était pas exactement du genre à porter des robes et des hauts talons, mais Santana la trouvait au moins autant attirante comme ça.

**\- Alors c'est là que tu vis**, fit Quinn en regardant par la baie vitrée.

\- **Ouais**, fit simplement Santana en s'approchant de la blonde.

Quinn sourit et regarda encore dehors quelques secondes, avant de regarder autour d'elle et de reporter son attention sur Santana. Cette dernière avait posé son regard sur les buildings de New York au loin, et la blonde en profita pour la regarder quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

**\- Et où est-ce que je vais dormir moi ?** s'enquit la blonde.

**\- Dans ma chambre**, répondit Santana en détournant le regard de New York. **Je vais te montrer.**

Elle entraîna Quinn avec elle sur la mezzanine, prenant les deux valises de la blonde au passage. Quinn, qui resta silencieuse les premières secondes où elle se retrouva dans l'espace privé de Santana. Son lit double, énorme, était collé contre le mur en face de la baie vitrée et des escaliers. Une moquette blanche et très agréable se trouvait sur le sol, alors que les murs étaient de couleur blanc cassé. Un bureau avec son ordinateur portable se trouvait sur le côté gauche de la pièce alors que son armoire à habits, énorme elle aussi, se trouvait sur la droite. Des photos et des posters, particulièrement de groupes de vieux rock, se trouvaient collés un peu partout contre le mur. Quinn sourit et s'approcha d'un ensemble de photos, qui devait dater de l'époque du lycée de Santana.

**\- Glee club ?** demanda la blonde en observant une photo.

\- **Oui**, sourit Santana. **Et cheerleaders aussi. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée d'être élue reine du bal, soit dit en passant.**

Quinn sourit à son tour et se détourna de la photo, pour regarder Santana qui se trouvait appuyée contre la barrière en fer. Même la barrière que Santana avait choisie pour délimiter la mezzanine était jolie.

**\- Donc je vais te laisser mon lit**, fit Santana en tentant de garder contenance. **Je dormirai sur le canapé, de toute manière je dois partir tôt demain matin. **

**\- Ne soit pas stupide**, répondit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. **On a déjà partagé le même lit plus d'une fois. **

**\- Je sais**, répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.** Mais ce n'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances. Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que je te considère comme ce que tu n'es pas Quinn. **

**\- Et si je te le demande ?**

**\- Je suppose que c'est différent**, répondit Santana après une seconde d'hésitation.

Quinn eut un petit sourire, et toutes les deux se tournèrent machinalement en direction du rez-de-chaussée lorsque la porte de la chambre de Sam se rouvrit. Les pas des deux jeunes gens prirent la direction du salon, alors que tous les deux semblaient en grande conversation. Souriant en sentant son petit frère aussi à l'aise, Quinn se saisit de la main de Santana avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le rez-de-chaussée.

**\- J'ai préparé le repas en vous attendant,** fit Brittany en voyant Quinn et Santana descendre. **Je me suis dis que ça vous soulagerait un peu. Il ne reste plus qu'à chauffer le tout au four. **

**\- Merci Britt'**, sourit une nouvelle fois Santana avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. **Est-ce que l'un de vous veut aller se doucher pendant que ça cuit ?**

Brittany ayant préparé des lasagnes maisons, il fut décidé que Sam irait se doucher avant le repas, et que sa sœur le ferait après. Quinn aida Brittany à mettre la table, alors que la latine préparait une salade en accompagnement des lasagnes. L'ambiance était agréable et joyeuse, et Santana se surprit à apprécier le fait que son appartement soit plus rempli qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses rapports avec Lord Tubbington, le chat de Brittany, avaient toujours été tendus mais bizarrement mais sa présence lui faisait plaisir.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils convinrent que Brittany irait déposer Sam à son école demain matin, puisque Santana devait se lever aux aurores pour préparer son procès. Le repas fut une réussite et tous louèrent d'ailleurs les prodiges de Brittany aux fourneaux. Après le repas, Quinn alla donc se laver à son tour et ils regardèrent tous les quatre la télévision, avant que Quinn n'envoie son frère au lit.

Ce dernier y alla en traînant les pieds et Quinn le suivit pour qu'ils puissent appeler leur mère avant de dormir, alors que Brittany et Santana s'attelèrent à la vaisselle.

**\- Quinn est vraiment très jolie**, fit distraitement Brittany en frottant un plat.

**\- Tu trouves** ? fit Santana en gardant un air impassible.

**\- Oui. Enfin, elle ne m'intéresse pas hein, tu resteras sans doute ma seule expérience homosexuelle. Mais je la trouve très belle. Vous iriez bien ensemble. **

**\- On en a déjà parlé Britt'**, fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. **Elle n'est pas intéressée par moi autrement que pour une amitié. **

**\- Tu prends souvent la main d'une amie dans la tienne toi ?**

Santana ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder sa tête des mauvais jours, ce qui fit sourire doucement Brittany. Contrairement à Quinn ou Santana, elle avait réalisé qu'elles étaient autant intéressées l'une par l'autre lors de ces quelques heures en leur compagnie. Elle n'avait pas encore pu en parler à Sam, mais elle était certaine que lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Finalement, les deux personnes n'ayant pas encore remarqué qu'elles étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre étaient les deux principales concernées.

**\- Laisse-vous une chance San'. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, toi non plus même si tu t'en es sortie. Et puis vous iriez bien ensemble. **

**\- Je ne sais pas trop,** marmonna Santana. **Je… tiens à elle, tu sais ? C'est assez dingue, je ne la connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça finalement. Je crois que ça me flanque les jetons.**

**\- Ça ne m'étonne pas**, commenta Brittany. **Les sentiments ça n'a jamais été ton truc. Pourtant, quand tu arrives à passer au dessus de ça, tu es juste incroyable San'. Tu as toujours été une petite-amie présente et formidable, et tu es maintenant une meilleure amie incroyable et formidable.**

**\- Je déteste ne pas maîtriser les choses. Et notre rupture, même si elle est loin maintenant, a été la chose la plus dure avec laquelle j'ai eu à faire. **

**\- Je sais,** sourit Brittany. **Mais je pense sincèrement que Quinn vaut la peine que tu te mettes en danger.**

Santana eut une petite moue qui fit sourire Brittany. Leur conversation était terminée et cette fin tomba à pic, puisque Quinn ressortit de la chambre de Sam quelques secondes plus tard.

**\- Je peux aider ?** demanda presque timidement Quinn.

**\- Non on a fini,** sourit Santana. **Comment va ta mère ?**

**\- Bien. Les médecins disent qu'elle pourra sortir dès la semaine prochaine normalement. **

**\- C'est une bonne nouvelle**, sourit à nouveau Santana.** Je me renseignerai sur les choses qu'il va falloir installer pour qu'elle se sente bien. **

**\- Et je vais aller me coucher**, ajouta Brittany en retenant un bâillement. **Mon week-end n'a pas été véritablement reposant. **

**\- Bonne nuit Britt'. **

Brittany sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Santana avant de faire la bise à Quinn, qui sembla toujours aussi surprise des effusions d'affection de Brittany. C'est vrai que quand on ne connaissait pas la danseuse, on pouvait être un peu surpris de sa manière d'agir et de se comporter, mais sa candeur et sa spontanéité était ce qui faisait une des particularités de Britt' finalement.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux regarder encore la télévision ?** demanda Santana une fois que Brittany ait disparu dans sa chambre.

\- **Je ne sais pas trop**, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Tu veux faire quoi toi ?**

**\- Je pensais aller me coucher et revoir une dernière fois mes dossiers. Je peux te prêter mon ordinateur aussi si tu veux. **

**\- Non je vais aller me coucher aussi**, fit doucement Quinn. **Je suppose qu'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut pas me faire de mal, après celle que j'ai passé.**

Santana eut un petit sourire et elle alla faire sa toilette, laissant Quinn monter à l'étage pour se changer. Elles échangèrent les places par la suite, lorsque que Quinn remonta à l'étage après avoir terminé sa toilette, elle trouva Santana assise dans son lit, une montagne de papiers et de dossiers déposés sur sa table de nuit et sur le côté du lit qu'elle avait choisi. Quinn sourit en voyant cette image-là, trouvant au passage Santana incroyablement sexy avec ses lunettes sur le nez, et s'approcha de la latine pour se glisser à son tour sous les couettes.

**\- À quelle heure tu te lèves demain ?** s'enquit Quinn.

**\- A 6h00 je pense, le temps de me doucher. Je me prendrai un truc pour manger au bureau. **

**\- Stressée** ?

Santana eut un petit sourire et releva son nez des dossiers qu'elle consultait, réalisant que maintenant ce que Quinn portait. Une nuisette incroyablement sexy et innocente en même temps de couleur pêche, avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

**\- Un peu**, avoua Santana en se concentrant pour rester fixée sur les yeux de Quinn et ne pas laisser son regard glisser dans son décolleté.

**\- Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir,** sourit Quinn.

**\- Merci. **

Santana lui sourit à nouveau avant de reporter son attention sur ses papiers. Elle les regarda encore quelques minutes, avant de les remettre précieusement dans leurs dossiers, pendant que Quinn profitait allégrement du confort que lui offrait le lit de Santana. Le lit dans son studio n'était de loin pas aussi confortable, et on ne parlait même pas du canapé chez elle. Les draps de Santana étaient doux et chaud, le matelas était confortable et le coussin incroyablement moelleux.

**\- Prête à dormir ?** s'enquit Santana en s'allongeant à son tour.

\- **Oui**, sourit simplement Quinn.

Après avoir éteins la lumière, Santana se glissa plus confortablement sous les couvertures, s'allongeant sur le dos et tournant la tête pour regarder Quinn. Cette dernière semblait une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées, et la latine jugea mieux de ne pas l'y déranger. Elle savait que si Quinn voulait lui parler, elle le faisait sans ne plus se poser de questions. La latine ferma donc les yeux et sentit immédiatement la fatigue prendre possession de son être. Après tout, elle avait passé une sale nuit elle aussi dans ce fauteuil d'hôpital.

Elle fut cependant bien vite tirée de son repos, lorsqu'elle sentit Quinn bouger à côté d'elle et sa main se glisser sur son ventre. Rouvrant les yeux, Santana constata que la blonde s'était couchée sur le ventre et avait désormais son visage qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

**\- Quinn… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Santana à voix basse.

\- **Chut**, murmura la blonde en posant son index sur les lèvres de la latine. **Je vais t'embrasser. **

**\- Quoi ? **murmura Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de ressentir quelque chose. Et t'embrasser est ce qui m'a fait ressentir le plus de choses depuis très longtemps. **

Santana ne répondit pas mais déglutit nerveusement, sous le regard vert-doré de Quinn. Cette dernière, devant l'absence de protestations, retira délicatement son doigt des lèvres de Santana, avant d'approcher doucement son visage de celui de la latine. La brune ferma les yeux en anticipation, sentant le souffle chaud de Quinn lui caresser sensuellement les lèvres, avant de sentir celles de Quinn sur les siennes.

Contrairement à ce dont elle s'était attendue, le baiser de Quinn ne fut pas brutal ou passionné, mais la blonde déposa plusieurs courts baisers, baisers qui restaient néanmoins très sensuels. Mais avec le temps, Santana avait fini par se dire qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que quelque chose de naturel et d'inné chez Quinn. Le souffle court malgré tout, Santana se surprit à remonter sa main sur le visage d'ange de la blonde pour le lui caresser du bout des doigts. Un geste qui fit sourire Quinn, dont la main faisait des allers-retours sur le ventre mate de la latine.

Après quelques baisers, Quinn se décolla légèrement de Santana, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage et chatouillant les épaules de Santana.

**\- Ne flippe pas par rapport à ce que je vais dire,** fini par dire Quinn,** mais tu es sans doute ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux ces derniers temps. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que j'agis comme ça avec toi uniquement parce que tu as quelques facilités financières. **

**\- Je ne le pense pas Quinn**, sourit doucement Santana. **Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais proposé de venir passer quelques jours ici avec ton frère.**

\- **Super**, sourit Quinn à son tour, visiblement soulagée. **Et je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois et regarda Quinn se rallonger sur le ventre, avant de rouler sur le côté pour mieux la regarder. Quinn lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de fermer les yeux et de finalement tombée endormie presque aussitôt.

* * *

_Et voilà people :)_

_Et non, Quinn ne sait pas encore dans ce chapitre que Santana a réglé les frais médicaux de sa maman, mais ça ne saurait tarder :)_

**_Prochainement dans Demons :_**

**_\- Non tu sais quoi ? ajouta Quinn sans ne plus maîtriser sa voix. En vérité ce n'est pas que tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est que je ne te veux plus ici._**

_Que de suspense (a) Méchante Louguia de laisser tes lecteurs comme ça, méchante!  
_

_Prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi :D_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	7. Obsession

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés!_

_Je m'excuse encore une fois du temps d'attente de ce chapitre, comme vous le savez j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordinateur qui sont les raisons pour laquelle vous devez attendre aussi longtemps pour les prochains chapitres..._

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie encore pour les nombreux reviews et les lectures :D_

_**meg1287 :** Héhé carrément le chapitre de la mort (a) Je suis super contente de voir à quel point ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas :) Héhé je ne vais pas te dire sur quoi porte l'emportement de Quinn, mais tu es surement très loin de t'en douter :P_

_**p'tit griffon :** Si j'en crois tous les commentaires qu'on m'a laissé, c'est le moment préféré de beaucoup de monde :P Ah et pour le reste du commentaire je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite (a)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** J'avoue elle est parfaite Brittany dans ma fiction (a) Mais je l'aime beaucoup cette petite blonde :) Tu me connais bien, j'aime bien les rebondissement et les changements :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira en tout cas :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Merci beaucoup c'est gentil! J'écris aussi vite que possible malheureusement mon ordinateur me fait des misères comme je l'ai écris juste avant :/_

_**naya22 :** Ah c'est bizarre pourtant je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews que je reçois :/ Pardon si je t'ai oubliée, promis ça n'arrivera plus! Ryan est un garçon qui est apparemment acteur mais qu'elle connait depuis longtemps ;) Il parait qu'il est tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle mais que vu qu'elle n'était pas libre il n'a jamais rien tenté... Si c'est vrai ça me semble être un bon gars, je le lui souhaite en tout cas!_

_**caipirnha9 :** Ton pseudo me donne soif, il fallait quand même que je te le dise :P Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre dès que possible :) Tu pars où en vacances?_

_**Cottigny :** Tu as eu besoin d'un mouchoir ou deux? (a) J'avoue qu'on s'attendrait peut-être à ce que ce soit Santana qui fasse le premier pas, mais j'aime vous surprendre :P Et non, Brittany n'a été lesbienne que pour Santana dans ma fiction :) Et même dans Glee en général je crois, je ne sais pas trop j'ai pas suivi la saison 4 et 5 mis à part les épisodes où Dianna a joué... Oui oui Sam est Sam :) Je pense qu'il y aura peut-être un ou deux membres supplémentaires, mais sans plus :) Et comme tu as pu le voir, mon ordi a eu raison de moi x)_

_**San002 :** C'était romantique (a) Héhé ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Bonne lecture et merci de ta review 3_

_**TrueLoveWaits-Someday :** Oui j'avoue :P Ah bah moi pareil, sérieux les gens sont vraiment cons... Personnellement je pense que ce sont Lea et son ex qui ont lancés toutes ces rumeurs pour la discréditer, mais c'est parce que je déteste Lea peut-être... Voilà le chapitre tant attendu et j'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire :)_

_**Euthymie :** Et si je peuuuuuuuuuuuux :D Je suis machiavélique, qu'est-ce que tu veux :P Et moi je pense que tu te trompes, mais je n'en dirai pas plus que ça, il faudra lire le chapitre pour le savoir :) Merci de ta review ma belle (L)_

_**Buttinlove :** C'est vrai qu'avec ce scénario on est vraiment loin de Glee mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc complètement différent, je me suis dis que ça changerait un peu :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**Lyl04 :** Héhé contente de voir que mon chapitre fait autant plaisir quand il est publié, j'espère que cela sera le cas pour celui-là aussi :) Et navrée de te le dire, mais tu as complètement tort :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est gentil en tout cas._

_**bluemoon61 :** J'avoue elles sont toutes les deux adorables (L) Limite je tombe amoureuse d'elles en écrivant tu sais (a) Se sentir bien et en sécurité avec l'autre tout en ayant peur de se laisser complètement aller c'était justement le noeud du problème en ce qui concerne notre petit couple :) Et comme j'ai pu le dire à plusieurs personnes déjà ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer :P Haha non 11 ce n'est pas trop froid, on a un temps tellement pourri par chez moi que les températures ne dépassent pas 20 degrés, alors 11... C'est limite chaud quoi (a) Mais j'espère que tu t'es bien soignée :) Merci de ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire :)_

_**quinntana-best :** Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ce que tu me dis, c'est vraiment très gentil :) J'avoue que Santana va en prendre pour son grade dans ce chapitre :P _

_**Lina** **:** Ca a prit plus de temps que prévu mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, je suis pardonnée? (a)  
_

_**Guest :** Ah d'accord :) Merci en tout cas du tuyau, je la téléchargerai et je te dirai ce que j'en ai pensé :) C'est un peu genre Prison Break ou ça n'a absolument rien à voir?  
_

_**Guest n°2 (a) :** Héhé merci de ta review :D Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas les torturer parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien faire, je dois bien avouer (a) Merci de ta review en tout cas :D  
_

* * *

**Obsession**

Souriante et légère, Santana marchait dans les rues de New York, à destination de l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Quinn. Cette dernière travaillait puisqu'on était lundi, et la latine était contente de pouvoir repasser un peu de temps rien qu'avec elle. Malgré le fait que Quinn dormait et vivait chez elle, Santana n'en n'avait jamais assez de la blonde et aurait volontiers passé le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Malheureusement, elle avait des obligations, spécialement aujourd'hui puisque cela avait été le jour de son fameux procès. Procès qu'elle avait d'ailleurs remporté, après une bataille épique dont elle était fière.

Arrivée à destination, Santana sourit en voyant la silhouette de la blonde au loin, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était comme souvent accompagnée de la même femme, une fille qui devait avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, grande mince aux cheveux presque aussi foncés que ceux de Santana. Elle n'avait cependant aucun trait latino, mais avait quelques tatouages qui parcouraient son corps. Elle était très jolie à n'en pas douter, et Santana aurait sans doute était séduite par elle si elle ne se trouvait pas en compagnie de Quinn.

Cette dernière sourit à son tour en voyant Santana approcher, et salua son amie avant de s'approcher de la latine.

\- **Salut**, sourit Quinn. **Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Très bien merci. Toi ?**

**\- Super. Est-ce que tu viens prendre mes services ?**

**\- En fait, je m'étais dis que je pouvais changer et passer de la blonde à la brune**, sourit malicieusement Santana.

Bien qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait une blague, bien que de mauvais goût, de la part de Santana, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux et de se sentir légèrement vexée. Mais elle prit sur elle pour ne rien dire, et laissa Santana l'entraîner avec elle lorsqu'elle passa son bras dans son dos.

**\- Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui** ? demanda la latine alors qu'elles entraient dans l'immeuble du studio de Quinn.

**\- J'ai dormi jusqu'à 10h, et après j'ai passé la journée avec ma mère. Je suis ensuite allée chercher Sam à son école et on est rentrés chez toi. Ensuite j'ai préparé le repas avec Brittany et je suis venue… Au fait, Sam a demandé pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas le soir,** fit Quinn en ouvrant la porte du studio.

**\- Et tu lui as dis quoi ?**

**\- Que tu me rejoignais au travail.**

Santana sourit enleva sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, puisque Santana rejoignait effectivement Quinn au travail. Encore qu'il leur arrivait que de faire que parler, regarder la télévision... Bref, des genres de choses que font plus un couple qu'autre chose finalement. Malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait toujours Quinn aussi attirante, Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en pensant que finalement la blonde se forçait plus qu'autre chose concernant les faveurs sexuelles qu'elle lui faisait. Et la chose révulsait complètement Santana.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui ?** s'enquit la latine en entrant dans le salon.

**\- Ce qui te fera plaisir**, sourit Quinn en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Santana composa le numéro de téléphone du livreur de pizza et en choisit une qui plairait à Quinn autant qu'à elle, avant de rejoindre la blonde à ses côtés sur le canapé. Mais la blonde n'y resta pas longtemps, puisqu'elle se releva aussi tôt pour se rendre en direction de la cuisine.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Santana en la voyant sortir une bouteille du frigo.

**\- Si je ne m'abuse, une future grande avocate vient de remporter son premier procès aujourd'hui… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fêter ça. **

Quinn revint sur le canapé armée d'une bouteille de champagne et de deux coupes à champagne, ainsi que son plus beau sourire. Santana resta interdite quelques instants en regardant Quinn comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui annonce que c'était en fait du sirop, avant d'accepter machinalement le verre que la blonde lui tendait.

**\- Fais pas cette tête**, rigola Quinn, **je ne vais pas t'empoisonner.**

Santana sourit et regarda Quinn remplir son verre.

**\- Désolée ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. C'est vraiment très gentil Q. **

Quinn lui sourit à son tour et elles trinquèrent, avant que la blonde ne se mette à questionner Santana sur le déroulement de son procès. Chose qui étonna la latine, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais abordé son travail d'aussi près en compagnie de Quinn. Même avec ses parents elle évitait de le faire pour ne pas leur prendre le chou, alors elle ne voulait pas se montrer ennuyante ou pénible avec la blonde qu'elle appréciait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elles ne furent interrompues que par les coups de sonnette de l'appartement, de la part du livreur de pizza qui leur amenait leur repas du soir. Pour éviter que la brune ne se retrouve à la vue de tout le monde toujours à cause de son image professionnelle, Quinn alla répondre à la porte et paya la pizza grâce aux dollars de Santana.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement, devant la télévision, en s'échangeant quelques commentaires sur ce qu'elles voyaient sur l'écran de télévision et sur quelques trucs qui leur était arrivé durant la journée. Santana questionna plus longuement Quinn sur l'état de santé de Judy, oubliant complètement qu'elle avait elle-même régler les frais d'hôpitaux de la mère de Quinn. Mais la blonde, elle, n'avait pas oublié sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'une personne qui avait souhaité rester anonyme avait régler toutes les factures.

**\- Au fait**, fit Quinn sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux en grignotant une croûte de pizza, **tu ne saurais pas pourquoi je n'ai aucune facture à payer pour les frais d'hôpitaux de ma mère par hasard ?**

Santana, qui était en train de porter sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, arrêter son geste une fraction de secondes, avant de le poursuivre comme si de rien n'était. Mais Quinn avait bien sûr vu son geste et comprit immédiatement que Santana était la responsable de ce versement.

**\- Heu… Non**, marmonna Santana.

**\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir,** ricana Quinn. **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins à combien ça revient Santana ?**

**\- Oui**, fit Santana en haussant les épaules. **Et crois-moi, c'est vraiment rien du tout. **

**\- Rien du tout ?** s'exclama Quinn. **Santana tu as versé t…**

**\- Je ne disais pas ça par rapport au montant des factures, **coupa la latine**, mais dans le sens où ça me fait plaisir de vous aider Quinn. **

**\- C'est trop,** soupira la blonde en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. **Je ne peux pas accepter.**

\- **Ecoute**, fit Santana en se rasseyant de manière à être moins vautrée. **De toute manière c'est trop tard pour refuser le payement maintenant, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je sais que ça te fait un peu flipper parce que tu te sens redevable envers moi, mais honnêtement je m'en fiche Quinn. Je veux juste vous aider.**

Quinn secoua une nouvelle fois la tête de droite à gauche et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Santana avait raison, elle se sentait terriblement redevable envers la brune, et oui elle détestait cela. D'ailleurs, si cela n'avait pas été Santana, elle aurait tout simplement refusé cet argent. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se mettre à hurler, c'était qu'elle savait que Santana ne faisait pas cela par pure pitié.

**\- Je te rembourserai**, décida Quinn au bout de quelques secondes. **Même si je devrai te verser 20 dollars par mois jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. **

**\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Mais je te jure que ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Quinn. **

**\- Je le ferai quand même. **

Santana leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de ne pas tenir tête à la blonde, ce qui s'avérerait complètement inutile de toute manière. Quinn sembla apprécier ce manque de protestation, puisqu'elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre le canapé en terminant de manger ce qu'elle avait dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle surprit Santana en se blottissant contre elle pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Santana fut tellement surprise qu'elle se figea quelques instants, avant de finalement se détendre légèrement.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de passer son bras autour de la taille fine de Quinn, mais fini par mettre son envie à exécution. Et Quinn ne sembla pas du tout contre cette idée, puisqu'elle bougea légèrement pour être plus confortablement installée contre la latine. Cette dernière se sentit d'ailleurs frissonner lorsque la main de Quinn glissa sur son ventre, mais aucun geste n'aurait pu être plus agréable.

**\- Tu ne trouves pas que notre relation est bizarre ?**

La question de Quinn, qui était venue quelques minutes après, fit sourire doucement Santana. Elle était posée de manière totalement innocente et cela attendrissait la latine de manière assez impressionnante.

**\- Un peu**, répondit Santana en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux blonds. **Mais j'aime ça. **

**\- J'aime ça aussi**, avoua Quinn en souriant.

Santana sourit à son tour et resserra son emprise autour de la blonde pour reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran de télévision. C'était un film qu'elle avait déjà vu plus d'une fois, mais elle l'appréciait assez pour accepter de le revoir encore une fois. Et encore plus si c'était en compagnie de Quinn. Malheureusement pour la latine, son esprit s'envola en direction de ce que venais de lui dire Quinn et elle ne put s'empêcher de décortiquer ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Cela devait être une déformation professionnelle et elle savait que ce n'était pas toujours très conseillé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quinn et elle s'étaient rapprochées, c'était un fait. Même elle avait fini par s'en rendre compte, et le fait que ce câlin devant la télévision lui semble tout à fait normal… Et bien ce n'était pas normal, justement. Mais Quinn venait de lui dire qu'elle aimait leur relation actuelle, qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin que maintenant ? Qu'elle considérerait à jamais Santana comme rien de plus qu'une… Amie ? Ou alors cela voulait-il dire qu'elle aimait leur relation et la manière qu'elle avait d'évoluer ?

Le plus simple aurait été de lui poser directement la question, mais Santana préférait éviter pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas casser ce beau moment, et de toute manière elle sentit son cerveau faire court-circuit lorsque les doigts de Quinn se mirent à glisser machinalement sur son ventre, par-dessous le tissu de ses vêtements. La blonde n'avait pas véritablement glissé ses doigts sous ses habits puisqu'ils s'étaient relevé à force que la latine soit vautrée sur le canapé, mais quand même.

De son côté, Quinn ne dit rien de particulier, mais sentir les muscles de Santana se contracter sous ses doigts la faisait sourire. De par sa position, Santana ne put voir grand-chose, mais elle ne put que se féliciter de porter des manches longues. Ainsi, Quinn ne voyait pas les vagues de frissons qui la parcouraient. Quelques nouvelles minutes passèrent, sans que Quinn ne se lasse de faire glisser sur la peau incroyablement douce de Santana, et que les muscles de la latine ne cessent de se contracter en sentant les doigts de la blonde sur eux.

Le silence ne fut interrompu que lorsque Quinn reprit la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux… Tu sais. **

Santana hésita une fraction de secondes, avant de répondre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait déjà bien repoussé les limites de Quinn en la faisant accepter le fait qu'elle ait payé les frais médicaux de sa mère, alors elle avait peur que la blonde puisse mal prendre un refus de sa part. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus que Quinn puisse penser qu'elle n'était plus intéressée par elle. Parce que c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais Santana rêvait d'une vraie relation amoureuse, pas du genre de relation que Quinn lui proposait.

\- **Non**, fini par répondre Santana. **Ne le prends pas mal, mais franchement je préfère qu'on reste là comme ça. J'aime cette séance câlins. **

**\- Pas de problème**, fit simplement Quinn.

Santana sourit et glissa lentement une main dans les cheveux de Quinn, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

**\- Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda la latine au bout de quelques instants.

**\- Bien sûr. **

**\- Ne le prends pas mal hein, mais pourquoi tu ne cherches pas un autre travail ? **

**\- Petit un parce que mon CV est presque vide, petit deux parce que je n'ai pas de diplôme autre que mon bac et petit trois parce que celui-là paye au-delà de mes espérances, Santana. **

**\- Je me doute bien que tu ne fais pas ça par plaisir**, fit doucement Santana. **Mais tu pourrais travailler en tant que serveuse ou quelque chose comme ça non ?**

**\- En fait, j'ai une cliente assez agréable ces dernier temps**, répondit malicieusement Quinn.

Santana rigola doucement et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Non sérieusement Quinn, c'est quoi le truc qui te fait vibrer ? Si tu avais un métier de rêve, ce serait quoi ?**

Quinn se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure, avant de se relever pour s'asseoir et regarder Santana directement dans les yeux.

**\- Est-ce que tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi si je te le dis ?**

**\- Bien sûr Quinn. **

**\- La peinture**, fini par dire Quinn après quelques secondes d'hésitation. **J'adore peindre, ça me libère et me permets de me détendre. **

**\- Tu peins ? **demanda la latine sans réussir à dissimuler sa surprise.

\- **Oui**, sourit la blonde. **J'essaye d'économiser pour m'acheter des toiles et de la peinture, mais c'est vraiment le genre de trucs que j'achète au dernier moment. **

**\- Tu me montreras ?**

Quinn sembla surprise d'une telle demande, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mis à part sa mère et son frère, jamais personne n'avait demandé à voir ses toiles. Bon en même temps, elle n'avait pas parlé de sa passion à beaucoup de personnes autour d'elle.

**\- D'accord. Mais ils sont chez ma mère, il faudra qu'on aille là-bas pour les rechercher. **

**\- Pas de soucis**, répondit tranquillement Santana.

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois et se colla à nouveau contre Santana, la laissant volontiers recommencer à jouer avec ses cheveux. La blonde adorait ce genre de sensation et de caresses, et elle se demandait quelques fois si Santana ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit pour deviner ce genre de choses. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer légèrement, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle s'endormait très souvent devant la télévision et n'arrivait que très rarement à regarder un film en entier.

Santana fini par remarquer que Quinn s'était endormie au bout de quelques minutes, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Le visage de Quinn était encore plus angélique lorsqu'il était apaisé de cette manière. Se relevant tant bien que mal, la latine porta Quinn jusque dans la chambre à coucher où elle la déposa sur le lit, avant de retourner au salon pour ranger leurs affaires et éteindre la télévision. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre à coucher, où elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps.

Elle hésita légèrement avant de déshabiller à son tour Quinn, et décida finalement de lui enlever son short ridiculement petit et de lui laisser son haut. Un top dos-nu qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau de la blonde, mais elle dut se retenir. Cela aurait sans doute été bizarre si Quinn avait fini par se réveiller. Ce fut donc couchée sur le côté et dans l'observation de la blonde que Santana fini par s'endormir paisiblement.

•••

Quelques heures plus tard, Santana fut réveillée par un bruit de verre brisé, inutile que ce fut donc avec un énorme sursaut que la latine se réveilla. Elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la place que Quinn occupait, pour constater qu'elle était vide.

**\- Quinn ?**

Pas de réponse de la blonde, mais sa présence au salon ne laissait aucun doute. Santana décida donc de l'y rejoindre histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passait, et éventuellement pour pouvoir lui donner un coup de main pour ramasser le verre brisé. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il était dans un désordre incroyable. Les coussins du canapé avaient été jetés un peu partout dans la pièce, les canapés eux-mêmes avaient été déplacés, et toutes les portes des armoires de la cuisine étaient ouvertes. Un milliard de choses se trouvaient par terre, y compris les morceaux de verres que Quinn avait fait tomber sans doute en fouillant dans une armoire.

Quinn, elle, se trouvait en bas de sous-vêtement et toujours avec son dos-nu, debout sur une chaise en train de chercher apparemment quelque chose de vital dans les hauteurs d'une armoire.

**\- Quinn qu'est-ce que tu fais** **?** demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils et en s'approchant d'elle.

La blonde ne répondit toujours pas et continua de fouiller dans l'armoire, manquant de faire tomber une pile entière d'assiettes cette fois. Mais cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter pour autant, puisqu'elle sauta de sa chaise une fraction de secondes après et Santana sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn avait sauté droit dans les briques de verres.

**\- Quinn !** s'exclama cette fois la latina.

Cela sembla enfin ramener Quinn sur terre, à moins que cela soit la douleur liée aux coupures qu'elle venait de se faire. Elle regarda Santana avec un petit air perdu, alors que la latine la regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Le visage de Quinn était extrêmement pâle, couvert de sueur. Et Santana savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, l'organisme de la blonde avait à nouveau besoin de sa dose de drogue.

**\- Tu t'es blessée ?** demanda la latine en s'approchant d'elle.

\- **Non**, répondit simplement la blonde avant de filer en direction de la salle de bain.

Mais sa réponse fut mise à mal par les traces de sang qui pouvaient indiquer le chemin qu'elle venait de prendre. Santana se dépêcha donc de l'attraper par le bras pour la faire s'arrêter, ce que Quinn ne sembla pas du tout apprécier.

**\- Lâche-moi,** ordonna froidement la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

**\- Je cherche quelque chose. **

**\- Tu cherches quoi ?**

**\- En quoi ça te regarde s'il te plait ? Pour qui tu te prends Santana ?**

Quinn n'était pas dans son état normal, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son corps tremblait avant qu'elle ne lui prenne le bras, mais Santana ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par le ton agressif et méchant de la blonde. Elle prit cependant sur elle pour ne pas le montrer à quel point ses mots la blessait et tenta de se montrer aussi froide que possible pour remettre les idées de Quinn en place.

\- **C'est quoi que tu cherches ? Ta dose de drogue c'est ça ?**

**\- La ferme**, cracha Quinn.

Une chose qui aurait très certainement déstabilisé Santana, si elle n'avait pas été une des filles les plus agressives et aux apparences insensible du lycée McKinley. Mais elle était Santana Lopez, et son côté Snixx ne demandait qu'à ressortir de temps en temps, bien que cette fois c'était uniquement pour se protéger de Quinn et pas pour la blesser.

**\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à ta mère et ton frère au moins ?**

**\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer,** répondit Quinn d'un ton hystérique avant de se défaire de l'emprise de Santana. **Dégage de là Santana, tu n'as rien à faire ici. **

**\- Excuse-moi ?** fit Santana en arquant les deux sourcils.

**\- Non tu sais quoi ?** ajouta Quinn sans ne plus maîtriser sa voix. **En vérité ce n'est pas que tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est que je ne te veux plus ici.**

Après les cris de Quinn, un brusque silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes pendant lequel Santana observa le visage de la blonde. Le sien était devenu impassible, comme souvent lorsqu'elle était trop blessée. Alors, elle tourna les talons et se rendit en direction de la chambre à coucher, où ses affaires se trouvaient. Elle enfila rapidement ses habits, sans réaliser que Quinn ne bougeait plus dans sa salle de bain.

En vérité, la blonde était restée sur place, s'attendant à ce que Santana se mette elle aussi à lui hurler dessus. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas pensé un seul de ses mots, et la tournure des événements lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas lesquels elle devait prononcer pour retenir la latine. Alors elle restait tout simplement là, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste et de prononcer un simple mot.

Alors, lorsqu'elle vit Santana passer devant la porte de la salle de bain et qu'elle l'entendit tourner la clé dans la serrure, elle se contenta de s'effondrer sur le sol de la salle de bain et de fondre en larmes. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et sa tête posée sur ses genoux, elle avait néanmoins entendu la porte de l'appartement se fermer. Ce qui acheva littéralement Quinn. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était la raison du départ de Santana, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle avait incroyablement mal à cet instant précis.

La blonde sursauta brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules, et elle réagit instinctivement en essayant de repousser la personne à ses côtés.

**\- Arrête Quinn**, fit la voix de Santana. **C'est moi.**

Quinn, déjà pourtant en larmes, fut saisie de violents sanglots lorsqu'elle réalisa que finalement Santana ne l'avait pas laissée tomber et qu'elle se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. La latine ne dit rien, se contentant de bercer doucement Quinn en lui caressant le dos. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle se sentait soudainement inutile, et elle détestait cela. Mis à part Brittany, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement occupée de quelqu'un, et elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire.

**\- Je suis désolée Santana**, fit Quinn entre deux sanglots. **Tellement désolée… **

**\- Je sais**, fit simplement Santana. **Calme-toi Quinn.**

Il fallut cependant de longues minutes à Quinn pour qu'elle puisse y parvenir. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ses excuses à la latine, qui s'efforçait de la calmer tant bien que mal. Chose particulièrement difficile, donc. Quinn fini cependant par calmer ses sanglots et par pouvoir reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale. Santana voulu se relever, mais elle fut surprise par Quinn qui s'accrocha brusquement à elle.

**\- Pars pas, je t'en supplie**, fit la blonde en étant une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes.

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire**, l'assura doucement Santana. **Viens, retournons nous coucher. **

Elle se releva donc et tendit une main à Quinn, qui se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds en grimaçant de douleur. Elle lâcha d'ailleurs également un gémissement de douleur.

**\- Tu m'étonnes**, fit Santana en passant un bras sous la taille de Quinn avant de se décider à la soulever du sol.

Chaque pas semblait être une véritable torture pour la blonde, et Santana décida qu'elles seraient bien plus vite dans la chambre de cette manière. Et elle craignait que les blessures de Quinn ne se remettent à saigner en plus. Elle allongea Quinn, dont des larmes coulaient toujours à intervalles régulières sur ses joues, avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain à la recherche de désinfectant et de pansement.

Si Quinn avait inquiété Santana en étant dans tous ses états il y a quelques minutes, elle l'inquiétait désormais suite à son mutisme. Elle ne dit rien lorsque Santana revint dans sa chambre armée de désinfectant, de cotons et de sparadraps. Ni lorsque la latine s'assit à ses pieds et entreprit de regarder les blessures qu'elle s'était faite, et non plus lorsque Santana fit une horrible grimace en constatant que des morceaux de verres se trouvaient toujours dans les pieds de la blonde.

_**\- Madre de Dios**_, marmonna la latine.** Dis-moi si je te fais mal d'accord ?**

**\- Ok. **

**\- Tu as une pince à épiler quelque part ? **

**\- Non. Désolée. **

Santana lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour constater que le regard de la blonde s'était perdu dans l'observation du plafond. Elle était moins pâle qu'avant et bien plus consciente de ses actes que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement.

La latine fit extrêmement attention en soignant Quinn, retirant ces morceaux de verre avant de désinfecter les quelques plaies et de les recouvrir de pansements. Puis elle alla ranger le tout à la salle de bain, avant de décider d'aller ranger ce que la tornade Quinn avait fait au salon et à la cuisine. Elle sentait que sa nuit allait être très courte, mais le bien de Quinn passait avant tout et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce Will ferait si elle laissait « son » appartement dans cet état.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour tout nettoyer et ranger, avant d'enfin revenir aux côtés de Quinn. Cette dernière roula sur le côté quelques secondes avant que Santana n'entre dans la pièce, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son dos. Couchée en position fœtale avec ses pieds blessés, Quinn n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile à Santana qu'à cet instant précis. Pourtant elle l'avait déjà vue en crise de manque ici ou à l'hôpital, mais là elles avaient atteint un niveau inédit.

La latine eut cependant la certitude que Quinn ne cherchait pas à éviter de lui parler, lorsqu'elle retourna à son tour dans le lit et que Quinn se tourna dans sa direction. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés brisèrent une nouvelle fois le cœur de la latine, qui ne put résister à l'envie de poser doucement sa main sur la joue de la blonde et de lui caresser tendrement le visage.

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire**, marmonna la blonde. **Je suis tellement désolée Santana. Je ne pensais pas que je pèterais un câble comme ça. **

**\- C'est normal**, fit Santana en haussant les épaules. **Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu prenais ces trucs, mais je sais que c'est bien plus difficile que d'arrêter de manger du chocolat tous les soirs. **

**\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser**, continua Quinn sans faire attention à ce que Santana venait de répondre. **Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dis. En vérité, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui sans toi. Je…**

Santana eut une petite moue en voyant que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur le visage parfait de la blonde, et elle les essuya délicatement à l'aide de ses pouces.

**\- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser tomber, Quinn. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**\- Je m'en souviens**, confirma Quinn à voix basse.

**\- Je ne fais pas souvent des promesses, mais celles que je fais, je les tiens.**

**\- C'est juste que… J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver de nouveau toute seule… Je sens que je m'attache à toi alors je crois que mon moi-inconscient a décidé de te faire partir avant que je sois encore plus attachée à toi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi...**

**\- Bien sûr**, sourit doucement Santana en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

Cette dernière se laissa aller contre la latine et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de fermer les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable, mais elle savait que Santana était une des seules en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle lui avait montré ce soir encore qu'elle serait là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Mais la blonde se promit de ne jamais faire une nouvelle erreur comme elle avait pu le faire ce soir.

**\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?** fit Santana au bout de quelques instants.

\- **Bien sûr**, répondit Quinn.

**\- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser tomber, et je tiendrai cette promesse. Mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre la même chose ?**

Une requête qui surprit évidemment Quinn, qui ne voyait décemment pas pourquoi elle tirerait un trait sur Santana. Mais elle n'eut aucun problème à répondre par la positive.

**\- Promis. **

* * *

_Et voilààààààà!_

_Alors, vous ne vous attendiez pas à celle-là hein? C'est ma nouvelle vocation, vous surprendre (a) _

_Par contre je suis navrée mais puisque mon prochain chapitre se trouve sur mon ordinateur il faudra attendre pour le prochainement... J'espère avoir des nouvelles du réparateur demain :/_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine!_

_Prenez soin de vous et je vous embrasse fort fort :)_

**_Louguia_**


	8. Let's have a date!

_Bonjour mes amours!_

_Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'ai cru entendre qu'il était très attendu :P Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos reviews et de vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir. J'ai repris les cours et le niveau et beaucoup plus élevé que l'année dernière, mais je vais quand même essayé de vous faire un chapitre par semaine :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**prefabsprout :** C'est ce que je comptais faire :P_

_**meg1287** : Merci beaucoup :D Haha oui Quinn ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, c'est dans son caractère (a) C'est Madame tout ou rien, et là c'était malheureusement tout dans le rien :P_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Leur relation est très complexe à suivre même pour moi, pour pas que ça aille trop vite ou trop lentement alors je suis contente que vous trouviez ça bien :) Haha tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait péter un plomb, mais non (A) _

_**TrueLoveWaits-Someday :** On est entièrement d'accord sur ça! Je suis sure que c'est Lea qui est derrière toutes ces rumeurs concernant Naya, elle ne supporte pas que les autres réussissent or de Glee contrairement à elle. Je ne l'aime pas parce que c'est une égoiste, manipulatrice, opportuniste, menteuse et égocentrique (a) Quand quelqu'un appelle les paparazzis pour qu'ils viennent photographier tes sorties à mon avis la mégalomanie est plus que passée là (a) Héhé San reste fidèle au poste :)_

_**caipirnha9 :** Tu m'étonnes! Je salive dès que je vois ton pseudo maintenant :P Ah d'accord :) Je situe à peu près je crois (a)_

_**Lyl04 :** Haha celui-là de chapitre tu as du l'attendre longtemps aussi! Indéfiniment, j'aurais peur que vous finissiez par vous embêter :P J'espère d'ailleurs que vous allez continuer de suivre ma fiction aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra, parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'écrire pour avoir des réactions en face et avoir des critiques pour m'aider à m'améliorer :)_

_**Pettitteluciole :** Ha j'avoue qu'entre Quinn la sirène et celle-là de fiction il y a un monde! Santana est avocate et fait parti du cabinet le plus prestigieux de New York, crois-moi ça gagne bien :P Et son père est médecin déjà à la base donc elle n'a plus tellement de problèmes d'argent! Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis je crois que dans une fiction que j'avais lue Quinn était peintre aussi... Mais je la vois bien dans tout ce qui touche au domaine artistique de toute manière :) Photographe aussi ça fonctionnerait bien. _

_**p'tit griffon :** Santana est toujours fidèle au poste mon p'tit griffon! C'est ça l'amour :)_

_**Euthymie :** Haha oui :) Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) _

_**Cottigny :** J'attends encore de ses nouvelles à mon réparateur! Il commence à faire long, ça me tape sur le système, mais bon. Haha c'était pour vous faire un ascenseur émotionnel, et à la vue de vos commentaires ça a bien fonctionné :P Oui le fait que Quinn ne soit plus là m'a un peu déprimée je dirais! Alors du coup je passais que les moments où Hemo et Naya étaient là, puis après que Naya x) Héhé oui, plus j'ai de reviews, plus je me donne de la peine pour écrire, j'espère que ça a bien marché cette fois aussi :P_

_**naya22 :** Moi sadique? Non pas du tout (a) Rooooh mais j'écrirai des chapitres tout mignon et tout panda si ça peut te faire plaisir (a) Haha ton troisième oeil mexicain, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là :P_

_**bluemoon61 :** Et noooon! J'aime surprendre mon monde qu'est-ce que tu veux! J'aime bien quand vous êtes surpris, sinon je perdrais tout mon charme je crois :P Santana est raide dingue de Quinn, mais il ne faut pas le dire, fierté de latina oblige qu'est-ce que tu veux. Elles ne savent plus faire confiance aux autres et elles ne savent plus comment montrer qu'elles sont amoureuses non plus :P Mais elles vont réapprendre ensemble, voyons le côté positif des choses._

_**quinntana-best :** Haha il est enfin là! Quinn est en pleine crise de manque, alors forcément ses nerfs sont à vif :P  
_

_**lili :** Haha t'es entièrement pardonnée avec cette review ne t'inquiète pas :) Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je voulais faire avec Santana mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt ne t'inquiète pas :P Mais non je ne vous fais pas souffrir, je vous apprend le suspense et à ne pas faire de caprices (a)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Re-bonjour à toi mon petit diable :) C'est toujours pas résolu mais bon j'y crois encore, comme dirait Lara Fabian (a) Haha oui chapitre complètement mouvementé, c'est le cas de le dire. Et oui Quinn s'attache elle aussi à Santana et elle le montre à sa manière :) Avec une bouteille de champagne (a) Quinn a ses bons côtés aussi :) Et j'avoue que notre petite blondinette est carrément extrême dans ce chapitre, mais bon avec la drogue elle ne voit malheureusement pas que Simba qui se promène avec un éléphant rose (a) Haha un lemon t'en as déjà eu dans le deuxième chapitre petite perverse! Tu les aimes à ce point mes lemon? J'avoue que c'était assez adorable, mais après tout ces drames un peu de mot doux n'étaient pas de trop (a) Merci de ta review en tout cas mon diable d'amour (L)  
_

_**Charlie89 :** T'es toute pardonnée même si tu me manquais, j'étais à deux doigts d'envoyer des pompiers chez toi pour m'assurer que tu étais toujours vivante! Merci pour cette review en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :D Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à revivre parmis nous (a) _

_**Guest :** Des crises cardiaques carrément? Je devrais peut-être faire signer une décharge à mes lecteurs tiens, histoire de ne pas m'attirer des problèmes :P  
_

_**Mynock :** Haha merci, tu vas en avoir besoin je crois, parce que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon pauvre ordinateur... Ah oui tu relis mes histoires carrément? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, j'aime que les gens lisent mes fictions *_* Comme les autres, je suis désolée de t'avoir faite attendre de cette manière, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ma faute!_

_**Juuuuulie :** Hola lectrice adorée! Haha une nouvelle lectrice! Je t'offre une coupe de champagne comme c'est la tradition par ici :P J'avoue que j'écris un peu au feeling et que j'hésite actuellement entre plusieurs suites, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le coeur d'en choisir une bien particulière, j'aime bien être sadique mais il y a des limites quand même (a) Le chapitre suivant est là désormais et j'espère pouvoir te compter toujours dans mes lecteurs après ce chapitre malgré le temps d'attente :) Bisous!_

_**Lina :** Presque pleurer? C'est quand le moment où tu as presque pleuré? :P Le réparateur traine mais j'essaye de me débrouiller autrement...  
_

_**Atlasan :** Haha voilà le chapitre suivant, tu pourras suivre l'histoire à chaque poste maintenant, j'espère que ça t'ira quand même! Merci pour ta review et celles que tu as laissé sur mes autres histoires également, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup :) Mon ordi est toujours pas réparé mais je me débrouille différemment pour que vous ne partiez pas à force de m'attendre!_

_**Totoche77 :** Merciiii! Haha oui c'est pour cacher les événements en vous donnant envie de venir le lire, tout est dans la stratégie avec vous mes petits agneaux :P T'as raison de te méfier, faut toujours te méfier avec moi! Haha 4 de mes fictions carrément? T'as relu lesquelles?_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou :) Contente de te revoir par ici toi aussi! San et Quinn sont inséparables malgré les crises de notre blondinette adorée, Santana est complètement raide dingue d'elle, elle ne peut pas lutter contre ça. Et heureusement :) Merci de ta review ça me fait plaisir :)_

* * *

**Let's have a date!**

Le lendemain matin, Santana ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa nuit avait été courte et pas très reposante, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent immédiatement en tête. Elle ne fut pas surprise de se réveiller dans la chambre du petit appartement de Quinn, elle était habituée à se réveiller par ici avec le temps. Ce qui la surprit par contre, ce fut de voir que la blonde à ses côtés était déjà réveillée. Habituellement, c'était Santana qui la réveillait. Quinn était couchée sur le côté et lui faisait face, la regardant en ayant sa tête appuyé sur sa main.

**\- Hey**, fit Santana d'une voix rauque. **Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Stupide**, marmonna Quinn. **Tu es fâchée contre moi ?**

**\- Non. **

Quinn sembla surprise par la réponse négative, aussi sincère soit-elle. Elle regarda Santana encore quelques instants, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de se coller doucement contre le corps de Santana. Cette dernière passa un bras autour de sa taille et referma les yeux.

**\- Tu peux encore dormir un peu si tu veux**, fit Quinn à voix basse. **Il est à peine plus de 5h.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas toi ?**

**\- Je n'y arrive pas. J'avais peur que tu partes pendant la nuit, ou quelque chose comme ça. **

**\- Je t'ai promis de ne pas le faire, Quinn**, fit Santana en se relevant sur ses coudes. **Je tiens mes promesses. **

**\- Je sais**, marmonna la blonde. **Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir peur. **

**\- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin. **

Quinn eut un petit sourire timide et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Santana, qui lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait apaisant. Elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle venait de dire à Quinn, et Quinn le savait parfaitement au fond d'elle. Mais son comportement hier soir avait largement de quoi donner envie à Santana de revenir sur sa parole, de l'avis de la blonde. Mais c'était mal connaître l'esprit entêté de Santana.

**\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

**\- Non, rien. Pourquoi? **

**\- Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord de sortir avec moi, en boîte ou comme ça. Juste toutes les deux. **

**\- J'en serais plaisir**, sourit Santana après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle était restée surprise.

Quinn lui sourit en retour et se blotti à nouveau contre Santana, fermant les yeux en essayant de calquer sa respiration sur celle de la brune. Son oreille étant à la hauteur de son cœur, cela l'aida sans doute un peu. Le rythme des battements du cœur de Santana finirent par avoir l'effet d'une douce berceuse pour Quinn, et elle fini par s'endormir malgré tout, heureuse de la réponse positive de Santana à sa proposition de sortie. Elle sentait malgré tout que cette soirée serait déterminante pour leur relation, et elle ne voulait surtout pas que les choses se passent mal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à concocter une soirée bien particulière, que la latine n'était pas prête d'oublier.

•••

La semaine passa tranquillement et paisiblement. Judy avait rejoint le domicile de Santana le vendredi après-midi, et semblait très heureuse de son sort. Brittany avait rejoint son chez-elle lorsque Judy était revenue, histoire de lui céder la chambre à coucher. Tout le matériel dont avait besoin Judy avaient été déménagé dans la chambre à coucher qu'elle avait chez Santana, et elle avait confié à Quinn qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait être mieux accueillie.

Quinn ne pouvait qu'approuver cette idée d'ailleurs. Elle aussi se sentait très bien chez Santana, il faut dire qu'elle était une hôte de plus agréables, même si elle était, dans le fond, celle qui passait le moins de temps chez elle. Elle avait continué son petit train-train quotidien. Elle rentrait chez elle en compagnie de Quinn aux alentours de 7h30, se douchait alors que Quinn réveillait son petit frère pour qu'il se prépare pour l'école. Ils déjeunaient tous ensemble avant de partir aux alentours de 8h. Santana allait alors amener Sam à son école, avant d'aller au bureau. Quinn allait quelques fois terminer sa nuit avant de passer sa journée avec sa mère.

Puis le soir venait et Santana rejoignait Quinn à son travail. Cette dernière songeait désormais sérieusement à se trouver un autre travail, lasse de ce rythme-là. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait plus pendant très longtemps maintenant. Elle aurait d'ailleurs sûrement craqué avant, si Santana ne venait pas la "sauver" tous les soirs.

Mais ce soir, nous étions samedi et c'était le soir où Quinn et Santana avaient décidé de se faire leur première sortie en tête à tête. Certes ce n'était pas un dîner romantique aux chandelles, mais Santana était terriblement nerveuse. Elle en avait parlé à Brittany avait qui elle avait mangé à midi, et cette dernière avait semblé très amusée par la situation. Mais, sans se moquer, elle prit patiemment le temps de conseiller Santana sur toutes les choses possibles et imaginables.

Après une bonne douche, Santana se trouvait maintenant plantée devant son armoire à habits, sans savoir quoi se mettre sur le dos. Elle envisagea d'appeler une nouvelle fois Brittany pour qu'elle puisse l'aider, mais décida de finalement ne pas la déranger une nouvelle fois.

La latine fini par opter pour une robe de couleur rouge, qui lui avait déjà valu plusieurs commentaires élogieux. Elle se lissa également les cheveux et se maquilla, et sentit une vague de confiance en elle revenir. En toute honnêteté, elle se trouvait vraiment pas si mal que ça finalement. Elle espérait juste que son aspect physique de ce soir plairait à Quinn également.

Cette dernière était retournée dans son appartement le temps de se préparer, elle avait laissé ses beaux habits chez elle et avait du aller les récupérer. Et cela donnait un aspect quand même plus officiel à ses yeux, si elle venait chercher Santana chez elle plutôt qu'elles partent toutes les deux du même endroit. Peut-être un peu cliché, mais elle s'était mise une véritable pression pour cette soirée.

Santana redescendit au salon et y retrouva Judy, installée dans un fauteuil et protégée par une couverture, ainsi que Sam, qui avait redonné une nouvelle jeunesse à la console de Santana. Cette dernière l'avait apportée de Lima, mais depuis qu'elle était devenue avocate, elle n'avait pas pu réellement la réutiliser. Toujours est-il que le garçon regarda la latine avec un petit sourire lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans le salon.

**\- Woaw**, lança donc Sam.** Je maintiens ce que je dis, si les choses ne marchent pas avec Quinn, garde-moi une place!**

Santana rigola et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-** Sam**, fit Judy en fronçant les sourcils. **Un peu de respect jeune homme.**

**\- Ce n'est rien Judy**, sourit Santana en s'approchant de la mère de Quinn. **Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ce soir?**

**\- Certaine ma chère. Quinn et toi nous avez préparé un petit plat pour ce soir, et on a vos deux numéros au cas où.**

**\- Vous êtes sûre? Parce que Brittany peut passer si vous le voulez...**

**\- On dirait Quinn**, fit Judy en souriant. **J'en suis certaine Santana.**

La latine sourit doucement et tourna machinalement la tête en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'horloge de la pièce avant de sourire, Quinn était pile à l'heure. Elle salua donc les deux membres de la famille Fabray, avant de se saisir de son manteau et de son sac à main pour aller répondre à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle vit Quinn en face d'elle.

**\- Tu es... Magnifique Quinn**, murmura Santana en la regardant de haut en bas.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire timide mais amusé et rougit légèrement, avant de lui répondre.

**\- Je peux te retourner le compliment**, sourit la blonde. **Tu es à couper le souffle. Tu es prête?**

**\- Je le suis**, sourit à son tour Santana en sortant de l'appartement et en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Quinn se saisit de sa main après avoir hésité une fraction de seconde et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Santana, avant de l'entraîner avec elle en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Un taxi les attendaient toutes les deux, et Quinn laissa Santana y entrer en premier avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Elle donna l'adresse du restaurant qu'elle avait réservé pour elle et la latine, avant de se laisser aller contre la banquette.

**\- Où tu m'emmènes?** demanda Santana en regardant la blonde.

**\- Tu le verras bien assez tôt Miss Lopez**, sourit Quinn en la regardant mêler leurs doigts.

La latine leva les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire une nouvelle fois Quinn, avant qu'elle ne regarde dehors en essayant ainsi de deviner où elles se rendaient. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'adresse que Quinn avait donné au conducteur, et elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir tendu l'oreille. Mais le sourire et la bonne humeur de Quinn étaient communicatifs. Les conversations entre les deux se firent naturellement, et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien sans voir le temps passer.

Elles finirent par arriver à Brooklyn, et à destination de l'endroit où Quinn avait réservé. Le River Café. Santana en avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler, mais elle ne s'y était jamais rendue, alors venir ici avec Quinn rajoutait de la magie. L'endroit était magnifique et parfait, leur laissant une vue splendide sur l'East River. La latine était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne décrocha aucun mot à part un merci au serveur lorsqu'il les installa, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux assises.

Un silence qui sembla mettre Quinn légèrement mal à l'aise.

**\- Est-ce que ça te plait?** s'enquit timidement la blonde.

**\- Tu plaisantes?** sourit Santana en se tournant vers elle. **C'est juste incroyable ici...**

Un sourire retrouva sa place sur le visage juvénile de la blonde, qui se saisit une nouvelle fois de la main de la latine sous la table. La chose qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié dans ce restaurant lorsqu'elle avait fait son choix de réservation, c'était le fait que les tables à deux étaient installées de manière à ce que les personnes en couples soient assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

Le repas se passa très bien, et Quinn ne put que se féliciter d'avoir choisi un tel endroit. Tout était magique, et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir passé un moment aussi agréable depuis de nombreuses années. Mais Santana avait cette manière de tout rendre magnifique quand elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Habituellement elle avait peur de cette faculté de Santana, mais petit à petit la crainte qu'elle avait que la latine l'abandonne semblait s'apaiser légèrement ces derniers temps.

Après le restaurant, Quinn l'emmena danser en boîte de nuit, Santana lui ayant déjà confié qu'elle avait été cheerleaders et qu'elle sortait beaucoup pour faire la fête lors de sa jeunesse. Et que danser lui manquait. Et voir Santana qui semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle à ses côtés remplissait la blonde de bonheur. Encore une fois, elle laissa ses peurs et ses craintes au placard. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle se laissa complètement allé à avoir tous les gestes qu'elle désirait avec Santana, et qu'elles se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser longuement et passionnément, après une série de slows.

Bizarrement, le fait qu'elles se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une piste de danse, entourées de plusieurs de dizaines de personnes qui pouvaient les voir, ne semblait les déranger ni l'une ni l'autre. Quinn avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque de Santana, qui avait elle-même passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles continuaient à tourner lentement sur elles-mêmes, ayant apparemment décidé d'ignorer le monde extérieur pour le moment.

**\- J'aime t'embrasser**, sourit Quinn contre les lèvres de Santana alors qu'elles reprenaient leurs respirations.

**\- J'aime t'embrasser aussi**, sourit Santana en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Quinn. **_Joder_, tu es magnifique Quinn,** murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**\- Autant que tu l'es.**

Quinn sourit embrassa à son tour la latine, avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Santana la laissa faire en arquant un sourcil, la questionnant ainsi du regard.

**\- J'aimerais te ramener à la maison**, fit doucement Quinn en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. **Être rien qu'avec toi, et… Tu sais.**

Quinn était apparemment confuse, mais pas autant que pouvait l'être Santana. Elle accepta cependant la proposition de sa blonde avec un petit sourire et elles retournèrent récupérer leurs affaires mains dans la main. Elles n'eurent pas de mal à mettre la main sur un taxi, et Santana fut surprise de constater qu'il était passé minuit lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le véhicule. Elles avaient toutes les deux un peu bu et subissaient les méfaits de l'alcool, sans pour autant être complètement ivres. Elles étaient juste joyeuses, comme on dit.

••• P.O.V Quinn •••

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'évoluer dans une dimension parallèle lorsque vous vous trouvez avec une personne, parce qu'elle vous fait oublier tout le reste de votre vie ? C'est ce que Santana me fait quand je me trouve à ses côtés. Elle a cette manière de me couver du regard lorsqu'elle pense que je ne la regarde pas, qui me fait sentir bien plus importante pour quelqu'un que je ne l'avais jamais été pour personne jusqu'à maintenant.

Je suis amoureuse de Santana Lopez.

Moi, Lucy Quinn Fabray, je me suis laissée rattraper par l'amour, les sentiments et toutes ces conneries. Je ne sais pas exactement comment et pourquoi, mais pourtant j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Au début ce genre de sentiments que je pouvais ressentir pour elle me faisaient peur, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai été aussi dure avec elle. C'était peut-être une manière de m'assurer qu'elle ne jouait pas avec moi et qu'elle ne me planterait pas un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion. Mais elle m'a montré que ce n'était pas le cas, et j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance.

D'ailleurs ses lèvres qui se déposent délicatement sur mon épaule puis dans le creux de mon cou me font sourire, avant que je ne tourne la tête dans sa direction.

**\- À quoi tu penses ?** s'enquit Santana.

**\- À toi**, répondis-je honnêtement en souriant.

Elle m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, bien que ce baiser là était différent de ceux que l'on avait partagé dans cette boîte de nuit. Il était plus tendre, mais tout aussi agréable.

Nous arrivâmes chez elle quelques minutes plus tard, et je dus me battre avec elle pour pouvoir payer le taxi. Je ne l'avais pas invitée à passer la soirée avec moi pour qu'elle m'offre tout non plus, déjà qu'elle m'avait tiré d'un sacré mauvais pas en payant les frais médicaux de ma mère… Je n'en revenais d'ailleurs toujours pas.

Son appartement était plongé dans le silence lorsque nous rentrâmes, et cela ne m'étonna pas spécialement. Sam avait quand même un horaire à tenir, même si c'était le week-end. Et ma mère était quand même très fatiguée en fin de journée, même si elle allait certes un peu mieux. Santana me surprit en défaisant elle-même la ceinture de mon manteau par derrière, alors que je déposai mon sac sur l'armoire de l'entrée, avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le creux de mon cou.

**\- Merci pour cette soirée Q**, fit la latine en me débarrassant de mon manteau alors qu'un sourire s'agrandissait sur mon visage.** Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée de toute ma vie.**

**\- Tu mérites le meilleur**, souris-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et embrassa ma joue avant de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner au salon et nous asseoir sur le canapé. Nous optâmes pour un film qui venait de commencer sur une chaîne du câble, et Santana se glissa entre mes bras pour une tendre séance câlins. Ça aussi c'était une première pour moi, je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de personne à être tactile avant. Santana non plus, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

**\- Quinn ?** fit « ma » brune au bout de quelques minutes.

**\- Mmh ?**

Le film était un que j'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois, j'étais une grande fan de cinéma, aussi je n'y prêtais pas une grande attention. Je me contentais de jouer avec les cheveux de Santana, les enroulant autour de mes doigts, y faisant une tresse avant de la défaire… Bref, vous voyez le genre.

-** Tu ne vois personne d'autre que moi hein ?**

**\- Quoi ?** m'exclamai-je en me décollant brusquement d'elle pour la regarder. **Non bien sûr que non, je suis presque toute la journée avec toi Santana. Com…**

**\- Hey doucement**, sourit Santana en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. **Je me doutais bien de la réponse, je voulais juste en être sûre.**

**\- Mouais… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question d'ailleurs ?**

Santana sembla hésiter quelques secondes sur la manière de me répondre et cela m'intrigua encore plus. Mais je pris soin de ne pas la pousser à me répondre, sachant que cela la bloquait plus qu'autre chose.

**\- C'est juste que… Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, Quinn. Et je ne crois pas que je supporterais de voir quelqu'un te tourner autour. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, d'ailleurs.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire Santana ?** demandai-je à voix basse.

**\- Je veux l'exclusivité avec toi, Quinn. Je veux… Que tu sois à moi, officiellement. Comme un couple. Je veux que tu sois ma petite-amie Quinn Fabray. Est-ce que tu l'aimerais aussi ?** me demanda-t-elle avec une voix timide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Inutile de vous dire que mon sourire avait fait son apparition sur mon visage, et que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois que j'avais souris autant.

-** J'adorerais ça**, souris-je donc.

Une réponse qui sembla parfaitement convenir à Santana, puisqu'elle reprit possession de mes lèvres, pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Je ne pus que répondre à son baiser, passant mes deux bras autour de sa nuque pour la sentir encore plus contre moi. J'adorais la sensation de ma peau contre la sienne, de son corps contre le mien. Même si nous n'étions pas allé plus loin que des baisers et de simples caresses en tant que vraies personnes. Parce que sinon, je pouvais dire que je connaissais assez bien le corps de Santana. Sublime, soit dit en passant.

Par contre, elle ne m'avait jamais entièrement vue. En sous-vêtements oui quelques fois, mais cela n'avait pas été plus loin. Parce que malgré le métier que je pouvais avoir, le sexe avait une valeur particulière à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais toujours refusé de tout faire. Mais ce soir… Ce soir cela serait différent.

* * *

_Here we are my friends!_

_Bon par contre comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps entre mon pas d'ordinateur (très français Louguia) et mes cours qui ont repris, je ne peux pas vous mettre le prochainement tout simplement parce que mon chapitre prochain n'est pas encore écris. _

_Ecrire le chapitre puis ensuite répondre à chacune de vos reviews me prend énormément de temps, j'ai passé plus de 40 minutes à répondre à vos reviews alors que tout ce que je veux à cette heure-là c'est allé me coucher x)_

_Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, vous savez combien ça me fait plaisir :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	9. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour mes lecteurs!

Il y a encore quelqu'un?

J'ai reçu pas mal de MP's de vous ces derniers temps, et je dois bien avouer qu'écrire ici me manque. Mais je ne poste plus mes chapitres pour le moment, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une charmante personne se sert de mes écrits pour les revendre sur le net et se faire de l'argent avec ça.

Inutile de vous préciser que je suis tout simplement dégoutée, d'autant plus que d'après Google (oui Monsieur vend MES créations sur Google) ils ne vont pas faire grand chose sauf si c'est un cas où cela peut mener au tribunal.

Pour le moment j'attends de voir ce qu'il se passe, mais il est naturellement hors de question que je lui fournisse du matériel supplémentaire...

Si vous voulez m'aider, vous pouvez aller signaler la chose.

Il s'agit de Jason Matthieu, et de ma fiction "Everything's gonna be alright" renommée en Alright. Il se trouve sur Google.

Merci de votre aide, et je suis vraiment désolée de vous laisser tomber comme ça. Mais je suis trop dégoutée pour faire quoique ce soit.


End file.
